Gleaming Midnight
by riah19
Summary: 2 yrs after Episode 2, Anakin is about to become a knight, and is still walking a dark path, but an event on Tatooine throws a kink in Sidious' plan to turn him. The SW/ROTS timeline accelerates, and he is left facing too many trials at once. As more and more secrets begin crawling from the woodwork, will he stay in the light, or will he lose himself to the growing darkness? AU A/P
1. Prologue

GM Prologue:

A cloud of dust billowed up around Owen Lars as he raced across the vast landscape towards the humble hovel he called home. He needed to get inside to tell his father what he had seen. Not since the unexpected arrival of his step-brother Anakin over a year ago had he seen a ship.

He had been working on the old speeder that he and his father had bargained for in the latest pod race in Mos Eisely when he glanced up at the twin suns to check the hour of the day only to see a small, black object flying towards the homestead. He had dropped his tools and quickly ran off from the garage to his home.

Upon reaching the entrance Owen raced down the stairs to the open courtyard that sat in the center of the homestead. There he spotted his father Cliegg and his soon-to-be-wife Beru sitting at the outdoor table sharing an afternoon refreshment.

Both Beru and Cliegg glanced up at the sound of Owen's rushed footsteps. Beru, shocked at the sweaty, disheveled appearance of her love, stood knocking her chair to the ground. "Owen? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, the worry apparent on her face.

Chest still heaving from the exertion of his run, Owen answered hoarsely, "A ship. I saw a ship. It's coming towards here fast".

Cliegg directed his hover chair to sit in front of his panting son. Though it had been more than a year since the accident and his leg had fully healed, it remained easier for Cliegg to move around from the comfort of his chair. Sitting this close to his son, Cliegg could make out the thick chunks of hair that were plastered with sweat against Owen's forehead. His son blinked furiously, most likely to dull the sting in his eyes that came from the beads of sweat that ran down Owen's temple and into the weathered creases surrounding his eyes. Cliegg glanced up at his tall son, "Are you sure?" he questioned gruffly. "Do you think it could be Anakin?"

Owen stared down at his father as he shrugged his shoulders and slightly shook his head. "I don't know" he said. "Anakin told us he would try and warn us before he showed up here again."

"Well maybe something has happened and he didn't have time" Beru reasoned as she walked up to the two men. Running her hand across Owen's cheek she continued, "Perhaps we should go up to ground level to wait?"

Cliegg nodded his head in agreement. "Beru is right. Even if it isn't Anakin, we have nowhere to hide and no security system to protect us if it is someone dangerous. Might as well meet 'em head on."

Internally Owen was worried over who their impromptu visitors could be. It sure didn't look like Anakin's ship he thought. But he knew his father was right. They were just farmers with no means of defense. With a heavy sigh he agreed with his small family, "Alright. Let's head up then."

Owen grasped Beru's hand as he turned and led them up the stairs to stand together outside. They watched as the small, black ship deployed its landing mechanisms and slowly lowered itself to the ground. Beru' hair slipped out of its tightly wrapped bun as the strong winds generated by the ship's engines flipped the loose strands wildly against her face. The three glanced at each out of the corner of their eyes expecting to have to wait a few moments for the ship to go through its landing sequences. All three of them were shocked when, instead, as soon as the ship touched the ground, the boarding ramp immediately lowered and two figures emerged amidst the dust of the still running engines.

The taller figure was completely encased from head to foot in gleaming, blood-red body armor which seemed remarkably out of place amongst the barren desert that served as the backdrop. The only deviance from the completely red attire was that of the deep black slit in the helmet where the figure's eyes should be but were instead hidden behind the helmet which closely resembled that of a Mandalorian Mercenary.

The second figure was also completely garbed in a single color. This shorter and noticeably smaller figure was wearing loose-fitting black pants along with a pair of scuffed and well worn knee-high boots. The figure's torso was covered in an even looser fitting black v-neck tunic in which the sleeves reached down to hang over the silver cuffs that wrapped around the figure's wrists. Those wrists were held tightly behind the figure's back by the red figure's gloved hands. Instead of a helmet the figure in black wore a rough, black bag over its head.

It was blatantly obvious to the three farmers who stood watch that the figure in black was some sort of prisoner. All three wondered what these two odd figures could possibly have to do with them. They watched with great interest as the figures reached the bottom of the ramp and continued to walk forward until stopping a short distance in front of Owen, Cliegg, and Beru.

They said nothing as the red guard quickly removed the binders of his prisoner and roughly shoved the black-clothed figure to its knees. The prisoner didn't dare try to remove the cloth from its head. Instead it waited to move until the red guard kicked his prisoner in the back. Unable to remain straight the prisoner grunted and let out a painful cry as its hands hit the dirt and rocks scraping the already torn and ruined hands. Then, the red guard simply reached forward and ripped the bag from the prisoner's head, turned, and ran up the ramp of the already departing black ship.

The three residents barely registered the ship now flying away as they gaped and stared in shock, disbelief evident upon their faces, at the broken figure that remained huddled on the ground. The figure never even glanced up as quaking sobs tore through its body. It simply stared down at its bloodied palms not acknowledging the three people who stood stock-still.

Minutes passed as both sides remained unmoving. Cliegg was the first to shake his head free. He took a deep breath as he directed his chair forward, not stopping until he was mere feet from the broken figure. Slowly he slid forward from his chair to rest his knee upon the ground. Not blinking and completely focused on his movements, he leaned forward and brought his weathered hand up to cup the figure's chin. Carefully and gently, he raised the figure's face to look into his own. With a mixture of both bewilderment and longing in his eyes as he looked upon the figure's face, a whisper left his lips, almost not daring to hope and believe that this could be real.

"Shmi?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow it has been a long time since I have updated. There is no excuse except I have simply been busy. Read and Enjoy! And please Review!**

His eyes wandered over the busy skyline, taking in the sunlight glinting off of the myriad of speeders. Even though this planet had only one sun, the Coruscant sunset had become a thing of beauty to him, and he now thought of this planet as home. Though the beauty of the skyline was astounding with the reflections of oranges and ambers off the tall skyscrapers and the slow moving speeders were calming, the scene did not evoke a feeling of peace and serenity within him.

Anakin Skywalker was filled with worry, a feeling that was greatly frowned upon for a Jedi. The war was ongoing, and more lives had been lost than he could possibly count. Planets whose people had once stood tall were now crumbling just as the buildings and structures which had stood for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years, were crumbling under the relentless firepower of the Separatists.

There was no end to the war in sight, the endless battles waging for no apparent reason except to prove which side is stronger. However, now, the war was quickly moving away from the outer, and Anakin was not alone in his fearing of the fighting makings its way towards the capital, though the Jedi masters would never admit it.

The very same masters surrounded him as he stood in the center of the high council chamber. He was somewhat aware of their stares but simply chose not to acknowledge them. Everything that was being said had been said before, and he felt it unnecessary to pay attention to the droning.

Instead, he let his eyes travel amongst the many different creatures that flew past the large window, reveling in the feel of so many life presences flowing through the force. The feeling was comforting and helped his mind deviate from thoughts of his fallen brethren.

"Our largest problem is that we are running out of leaders," Windu asserted. The Korun master's face was stoic as he spoke, showing no outwards sympathy towards the loss of his fellow Jedi, but inwardly he was sorrowful. As the second highest ranking master in the order, it was job to show no weakness to those that followed him. "With over a year of fighting behind us," he continued, "Our forces are being depleted, Knights included".

Anakin's ears finally perked up at Mace's mention of the loss of so many of his friends.

"The battle experience has allowed quite a few apprentices to prove they are capable of more responsibilities. A couple may even be ready for the trials," he said. "Obi-Wan, your padawan in particular has shown us that he is ready."

Any vestiges of daydreaming that Anakin had been experiences evaporated immediately, his attention settling on the dark-skinned master.

"I knew that would get your attention," the stoic Windu stated, almost smiling at Anakin's surprise.

"Me, master?" Anakin flushed. "I don't know what to say, " he said, bowing his head.

"Say nothing at all. Just be here at 0600 hours tomorrow morning."

"Continue this meeting, we will, after young Skywalker's knighthood," added Master Yoda. "Assignments and strategies, saved for then they will be."

Mace nodded in agreement, "Meeting adjourned."

The twelve masters waited until both young Jedi had exited the room before continuing their discussion. They could sense Anakin's elation though the force, his powerful presence bursting with light and anxiousness. The raw power, as uncontrolled as it was, was one that many on the council feared. If put into the wrong hands the strength could become a deadly weapon.

"Are you sure he is ready for this Master Yoda? The boy has no control, and even after all these years his attachments sill over power him," Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Time left to wait, none, we have. Ready, the boy must be."

"Our ability to see what is right in front of us had been diminished. If he truly is the chosen one, then he must learn all that he can now," replied Mace.

"Hmmm, clouded by the dark side, everyone's future is. Not even close to being over, this war is."

The masters were solemn at Master Yoda's last spoken words. The republic that they were trying to defend was crashing down around them, and the ranks were being divided. A course of action could not be decided upon. The debates amongst the council members rivaled those happening in the senate.

Soon, the walls would start collapsing from the inside out.

"Anakin I am very proud of you. You will be a great Jedi one day."

Anakin laughed at the unfamiliar phrase as they stood outside the doors to the lift. It was a rare occasion that Obi-Wan openly showed him praise of any kind. "It is only because of your training Master."

"Hmph. Perhaps you are right," the elder Jedi stated in his thick accent, smiling and raising an eyebrow at his soon to be former padawan.

"That's not self-righteous at all Master."

Both men chuckled lightly at their bickering, the lift doors finally opening up before them. They both stepped in, happy to finally be moving away from the council chambers.

"I am serious though Anakin. You are a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. I have always recognized your potential. I am just glad that they are finally recognizing it as well."

"Thank you Master," Anakin replied, humbled by the odd words coming from Obi-Wan's mouth. "Your approval is all I've ever wanted.

"And so you have always had it," Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin a brotherly pat on the shoulder. "I have no doubt you will pass the trials in the morning with flying colors."

The lift ride down to their living quarters was fairly long, but in no way should it have taken this extended amount of time, Obi-Wan thought glancing at the control panel. He then noticed that they had indeed passed the floor that would lead them to their apartment and were heading further down.

"Anakin, why are we headed to the hangar?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I'm going out for a drink. Would you like to come?"

"Umm no. That won't be necessary. You know how I get with Corellian ale," he joked.

"Suit yourself Master," Anakin said, as the finally hit the right level. The doors opened up and Anakin stepped out in a hurry. "I'll see in the morning Master."

He was gone from sight before Obi-Wan could muster a reply. _A drink my ass,_ He thought. He knew right where Anakin was headed and it most certainly not a club or a bar; though it is very likely he will be having a drink, assuming the senator from Naboo advocated such practices.

Anakin's blind affection for the beautiful woman had not waned over the years, and Obi-Wan was beginning to think it never would. His only consolation was that he knew that Padme would never sink to the same level as Anakin and dabble with a dangerous affair. She was most respected for certain, and her career would assuredly be ruined if such a scandal ever got out. _No,_ Obi-Wan thought. _She surely would not be so stupid._

Anakin, however, needed to find a way to get over his ridiculous crush and forget about her. His attachment to her was against the code and would bring him nothing good.

Foregoing the idea of following Anakin for tonight, Obi-Wan reclosed the doors to the lift and punched in the number of his quarters. A good night's sleep was something he needed desperately. Upon reaching his room, he fell into the small bed exhausted. Just before closing his eyes, his thoughts flickered to Anakin and Padme once again, not being able to shake the feeling that he was missing something important about their relationship.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Reviews get chapters out quicker because they give me motivation! :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright another chapter! This one is a bit longer, and the chapters will keep getting longer as the story progresses. This is sort of a filler chapter but still serves to reveal an important part of the plot. Read and Enjoy! and Don't forget to review! **

The wind tousled Anakin's sandy, blonde hair as he raced through the dusky sky. Anxiousness flooded his veins at the thought of seeing his beloved again. It had been too long since he had feasted his eyes upon her beauty.

Thoughts of her invaded his mind and chased away the nervousness that had gripped him since the word 'trial' had been mentioned. His wife was his salvation no matter the situation.

As he flew Anakin anticipated that Padme would jump for joy at his news. She is the only one, aside from his master, whose faith in him had never been shaken.

There were no lights on, save for the ones illuminating the fountain and landing platform, as he landed his speeder and leapt from the cockpit. Heavy, black boots hits softly and silently as he hit the button on the glove of his right arm, activating his latest cloaking device.

His speeder was completely invisible as he stepped down into the living room her shared with his secret wife of two years. He expected to find her lying asleep in their bed as he crept into the master suite, removing his boots and dropping his cloak by the door, but the bed was empty. The sheets were crumpled still, as if someone had just recently been in between them; so he knew she could not have gone far.

Reaching deeply into the force, he sensed his wife's presence closer by than he originally thought it would be. This is when he noticed the doors to the private balcony were open, the sheer white curtains billowing softly in the breeze.

He kept his footsteps quiet as he moved to the open doorway. Peering around the corner, he saw her. His heartbeat thudded harder in his chest, rejoicing at the sight of his beloved, whom he had not seen for so long.

Twelve weeks felt like a lifetime to him now as he gazed at her leaning over the balcony rail in nothing but a sheer nightgown and light robe. Her back was to him, but he could tell that her face was turned up towards the stars, no doubt wondering where among the galaxy he was.

Anakin was correct. Padme Skywalker's thoughts focused on her husband as she gazed up at the night sky, her hand grasping tightly the carved japor snippet he had given her so long ago. Time had done nothing to make her affections for him wane. The time spent apart served to strengthen their bond, and each day spent away from each other made them burn deeper for the other.

And now the news she had discovered today made her love him even more, if it was at all possible. He would be so much more than her husband and lover now. Now she had been given a gift that made her heart soar and burst with love and joy, but she worried such happiness could easily be taken away. The more she gained in her life to love, the more she had to fear losing.

Her mind wandered alone, but suddenly the loneliness was gone as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her front tightly, a chin resting on her shoulder. She sighed in relief at the feeling of finally being whole again. Lips caressed her neck lovingly as her hand reached back to tangle in his hair.

"I missed you my love," he whispered in her ear, reveling in the feel of her in his arms at last.

She twisted in his embrace to face him at his words, replying while looking up at him, "You have no idea how much I have longed for you Ani".

He pulled her tighter against his chest before leaning down and brushing his lips lightly against hers. She sighed into his kiss as he slowly pulled away, but she would have none of it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Their lips slid across each other's tortuously, enticingly, grasping for completion.

Soon she was in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he carried her to their bed, their kiss becoming fiery with passion. He pulled his lips away as he laid her down, his body hovering closely over hers.

"I love you," he whispered to her, even as her fingers were working furiously to free him of his belt and leather jerkin. She stopped upon hearing his words and stared into his cobalt eyes that were so alight with his love for her that they burned with an icy fire, glowing in the moonlit darkness.

"I don't know how I could have ever tried to live without you. I can hardly breathe when you are away." A tear slid down her cheek; she was so happy to be having him hold her again. Even still, she just wanted to be closer. Once she had removed his belt she parted his tunic and slid it over his shoulders. It thumped as it hit the floor, but the sound was of no consequence to her. She let her hands glide across his chest and down his back and everywhere she could, searching for new scars and injuries, checking to make sure that he was really there and still whole.

"What is it love? Why are you crying?" he asked her when he noticed her tears.

"Because I am so happy you're home."

He laughed lightly, leaning down to kiss her again. "I am happy to be home."

"I can tell," she said coyly, forgetting her news completely and flipping them over. She straddled his waist, feeling something else that had woken up between them. "How about a welcome home present?" she asked, a light smile on her lips, and her eyebrow raised.

"How can I say no to that?" he smiled.

"You can't."

Then she was on her back, Anakin pressed tightly between her thighs. They both scrambled to remove the other's clothing completely before giving in to their deepest desires.

Padme awoke early, before the dawn had even begun to break. The arm that rested over her waist gripped tightly, staunchly refusing to let her go, but she needed to get to the fresher quick. She had spent every morning for the past month or so paying homage to the porcelain force, but her mind had been so consumed lately with thoughts of the war and her absent husband that she failed to see the reason behind her sickness; a sickness that was rearing its head quite forcefully this morning.

She would have had no problem escaping confinement if the arm that grasped her waist had been flesh, but the prosthetic arm literally was as tight and as heavy as steel.

Twisting as best she could, she tried to wake Anakin up. "Ani? Wake up!" He wasn't listening, instead letting out a soft snore and grumbling under his breath. Drastic measures were needed, she thought, as she shoved her elbow into his shoulder.

"Ow! What?" he said startled, shooting straight to a sitting position.

"Nothing. I just need to use the fresher and your arm ways like a hundred pounds," she snickered as she slid out of bed and glided to the fresher door, clad in nothing but a sheet.

Anakin smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife, content to just finally be in her presence again, but excitement started bubbling in his chest as he thought of the news he had to tell her when she returned. His time as nothing but a padawan was coming to an end, and soon he would be commanding his own troops on the battlefield, instead of following Obi-Wan.

The sounds of violent retching echoing from underneath the closed door of the fresher ripped him from his reverie however, and Anakin went vaulting out of the bed towards noise. When he hit the keypad to open the door, nothing happened. Much to his frustration, Padme had locked him out.

"Padme what's wrong? Please open the door," he pled from the outside.

Inside, Padme gagged before glancing in horror at the closed door. "No Ani! Don't come in here! You don't need to see this."

"Baby, open the door please. Don't make me open it for you."

Padme sighed and hit the unlock button on the keypad, realizing that there was no way she could possibly keep him out. His large figure blocked out the light from above as she turned back to the porcelain bowl and heaved once more. She felt Anakin's finger slide through her long curls and hold them away from her face in a caring gesture. She knew he would always take care of her.

Anakin felt sickened himself as he watched his wife suffer. When she eventually was done and slid down to the floor, he begged her to tell him what was wrong.

"Angel please, tell me what's wrong. Are you sick? Do you need to go to a healer?"

"No Ani. I am not sick. I actually had something to tell you." She looked down at her hands in her lap as she wrung her fingers together. Padme was suddenly afraid of his reaction, nervous that this wasn't what he wanted; after all, they had always been so careful. "I found something out yesterday, something wonderful I think, and I hope you think so too. If you don't feel that way I would understand, but there's really nothing we can do about it at this point. So please, be happy about it so I can continue to be happy or at least as happy as I can be, what with the war raging on and the fact that you will be expelled from the order if the council ever found out about this…" Padme suddenly couldn't control herself and a different sort of vomit came spewing forth from her mouth.

Anakin stared in shock as she continued to ramble on until he finally covered her mouth with his large hand. Her talking abruptly ceased when she realized where Anakin's hand was situated. She half smiled in embarrassment when she realized that she had been talking aimlessly for quite some time now.

Encouragingly, and maybe with a bit of sarcasm and humor, Anakin moved his hand to her cheek and cupped her delicate face between both palms and calmly said, "Padme? Focus! Everything is alright now, love. Just tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant."

"…"

Silence.

Anakin stared at his wife in silence.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before either of them moved, but Padme was the first. She reached up to cover his hands on her cheeks with her own.

"Say something," she said.

Anakin shook his head roughly for a moment, as if trying to shake himself out of a dream. "Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"No baby, this is real."

He stared for a moment longer before the corners of his lips slowly turned upwards into a crooked grin.

Padme smiled back.

Then she was being pushed back against the wall as Anakin's lips collided with her own, desperately and roughly moving together. His teeth were tugging on her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She granted it to him and their kiss increased in temperature, tongues twisting and tangling together. Her arms slipped around his neck and crushed him to her chest where he could feel her pulse and the heavy heaving of her body.

"There are no words to describe what I am feeling right now," he whispered before whisking her into his arms and carrying her back to their, letting his body settle atop hers. He was much more self-aware in this round of lovemaking however, and was careful not let his weight crush her. He already loved the life growing inside of his wife and would let no harm befall wither of them.

"I love you so much Ani," she answered as he made her body climb to new, unreached heights. Nothing could be heard but the sound of their bodies sliding against each other and the echoes of their heavy breathing, even after they reached the top of their climax and dove over the edge together.

In the moments after, when they were gliding down from their high, Anakin noticed the sun was starting to peek over the high-rise buildings the surrounded theirs and knew that it would soon be time for him to leave. His own exciting news suddenly came flooding back to his mind, but before he could speak, Padme spoke first.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her head lying against his chest, their legs entwined together within the sheets.

He sighed, "We aren't going to worry about it right now. Everything will work out. I promise."

Satisfied for the moment that her husband would protect her and their unborn child at all costs, she closed her eyes hoping to get some more rest before having to endure another grueling day in the senate.

Seeing the sun inching higher and higher, Anakin decided that his news couldn't wait any longer.

"Padme?" he asked.

"Yes my love?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

Alarmed now, Padme sat up on her elbows so she could look Anakin in the face.

Noticing her panicked expression, Anakin sat up and took her in his arms to reassure before she could voice her fears.

"Don't worry Angel. It's nothing bad. In fact, I think it's great, wonderful even."

"Well what is it?"

He smiled at her. Everything was going right in the galaxy, he thought, excluding the war of course, but even that couldn't dampen his mood. "The council has decided that I am ready to face the trials. Today! I'm not going to be an apprentice anymore. I am going to be a knight."

Her face broke out into glorious exultation at his excitement. "I am so proud of you Ani! That is wonderful news! But shouldn't you be going then?"

"Yes. I have to go, but you're more important to me. Don't worry about anything alright?"

She nodded in compliance, but she would always worry about him. He was everything to her, and unless he was right in front of her, her heart yearned and worried for him all at the same time.

She watched as he slid out of bed went to their closet, slipping on his black pants and dark robes. He was so handsome in his robes to her, the black accenting his skin making him look like an avenging angel. The silver weapon hanging at his hip served as a stark reminder of the power that he wielded and of the oath to the order that kept him from her.

Yes, his impending knighthood was something to be happy about, but it was also an advancement that would give him more responsibility in the order and in the war, responsibilities that would take him further away from her than ever before and for longer than ever before, she feared. Now that they were expecting a child together, she wanted him with her at all times, but she wondered, even if he was given the opportunity, how long he would be able to sit idle with her before his longing for adventure ripped him from her again.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her lips lightly. "I'll be back before you know it."

She watched him as he turned and walked out the door, hoping that his words would be held true and that he would return to her soon, permanently.

**A/N: Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, here is a new update. I have rewritten this chapter three times, and I am still not sure that I like it so let me know what you think! I know that people have been asking about Tatooine, but that will come up in the next chapter, which should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read, and remember criticism/reviews of any kind are welcome and inspiring. I can take the negative too! Anyway, enjoy! and Don't forget to review! :)**

GM Chapter 3:

The soaring halls seemed quieter than usual to Anakin as he made his way to the training rooms where the trials for all Jedi are held. The absence of any laughter, or even noise of any kind was apparent and haunting as he walked, the only sound being that of his heavy boots clicking on the smooth marble. Even the youngest of padawans were being deployed to the front lines, the war destroying everything in its path.

He wondered how long it would continue. Would it ever end, or would his own child have to suffer the consequences of all this fighting? Sudden fear gripped him as he pictured Padme all alone with their newborn baby, her arms and body weak and tired from giving birth. She struggled defenselessly as the Jedi worked to pry the baby from her arms.

Anakin knew that he had a duty to the republic and the order, but he also knew that his devotion to his now growing family was already stronger. He would protect them with his life, even if it meant turning away from the Jedi.

Now wasn't the time to ponder such atrocities though, Anakin's mind snapping back into focus just as quickly that it had wandered. The Jedi trials were something of a mystery to most everyone who had not taken them on, and masters rarely bestowed any incite on their padawans. The only piece of information that aspiring Jedi were given was that each trial was specifically designed for each individual; no two tests were the same.

The council members had an astounding ability to be able to determine an apprentice's greatest weaknesses. The calm demeanor that Jedi were trained to emulate from day one served as an excellent shielding device, and it was never a simple task to delve beneath the surface of that mask.

Anakin's mask was nonexistent.

His emotions were plainly displayed in his expressions, and his inability to hold them back and remain tranquil in high-tension situations was seen as a blatant disregard of the Jedi code to most elders. His emotions and strong attachment to others could prove to be his downfall.

The Jedi trials were held in five stages and are normally all held within the temple walls and trial chamber, however there are times when real life feats have been counted as the passage of one stage, sometimes even two or three. Anakin's own master, Obi-Wan, had passed both the trials of skill and courage with his defeat of Darth Maul.

The trial of skill was as simple as it sounded and was designed to test an apprentice's skill with a lightsaber but was wrought with levels of difficulty that required copious amounts of self-discipline.

Courage was an honored Jedi trait, the test being fulfilled if an apprentice was faced with unexpected challenge. Obi-Wan's meeting with the Zabrak Sith was clearly an unexpected confrontation.

Earlier that morning, Anakin had received a message from Obi-Wan telling him that the council had decided there was only one trial left for Anakin to face. Obi-Wan had stood before the council and pleaded on Anakin's behalf that the trials of skill, courage, and flesh had already been sufficiently passed. The fifth stage, insight, was dismissed.

Anakin brought his gloved fist up to his eyelevel as he continued to make his way to the trial chambers, the glove a not so subtle reminder of his passage of the trial of flesh, during which he had endured unimaginable physical pain that the council could not ever dare to try and recreate.

With the trial of insight no longer being considered, Anakin was left to face only the trial of spirit, the most difficult test for any Jedi to face. Physical trials were of no consequence to Anakin, and he could pass the most extreme dangers without difficulty, but the trial of spirit would play upon his heightened emotions and force him to face the deepest darkness within himself.

No apprentice was given the details as to the trial was to be conducted until they reached the chamber themselves, and Anakin's anxiousness was reaching new heights when he stopped outside the massive doors leading to the chamber. He stood outside for a moment, trying to gather his bearings and achieve utter peace within himself; recklessness would destroy him.

Only one thing ever brought him complete serenity, but she was the one thing that was most forbidden amongst his Jedi brethren.

He was conjuring a detailed picture of her in his mind when the heavy doors in front of him began to creak. They opened outward, causing him to take a step back. Through the newly opened narrow space stepped Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master?" Anakin asked surprised. "I was expecting the council, or at least Master Yoda."

The aspiring Jedi Master shook his head negatively in response. "No. This part of the trial is not divulged padawans until the time has come, but the Masters are never present during the trial of spirit," he said rubbing his bearded chin, his brow wrinkling in worry. "This test cannot be designed by anyone but yourself. The script will be written as you journey on."

Obi-Wan then turned and motioned for his apprentice for him to follow into the dark room that was located directly beneath the fountain room. Once inside, Obi-Wan directed Anakin to the center of the circular chamber. A single round cushion sat in the very middle of the room; the rest of the room was bare.

Once Anakin was standing in front of the cushion, Obi-Wan moved in front of him and placed a hand on one shoulder.

"I have faith in you Anakin. Trust in yourself and you will do fine. Just sit down, close your eyes and let your mind wander to those hidden crevices within deep inside you." Obi-Wan stared into Anakin's eyes as he spoke, searching for understanding in the young man's depths. "I don't know what you will see, but I know that you can face whatever comes at you and conquer it. I would tell you to listen to the code, but I know that won't work for you," he added smirking. "Just remember, feel, don't think. Use your instincts and they will guide you to the light. Good luck, my young padawan. I'll see you on the other side."

Anakin stared ahead until he heard the heavy doors slamming shut. Finally encased in complete darkness, Anakin took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the cushion. His frustration had escalated with the lack of instruction given to him. Meditation had never been his forte, yet now his entire career as a Knight rested upon his ability to sink within himself, _whatever that means_, he growled internally, angry at the vague task being given to him.

Already he was letting his emotions dictate his actions, and he had not even begun. He didn't understand how he was supposed to just fall within his own mind, and what exactly would he be looking for when he arrived? The answer was proving to be elusive.

Closing his eyes, Anakin decided to just let himself go. He breathed deeply and allowed his mind to wander until the first images began to arise. Nothing happened for a long while, and his irritation was coming back with a vengeance. He couldn't seem to grasp what he was searching for. The only thing he could think of was Padme, and he doubted that the Masters would be pleased with that particular line of thought.

She was the only thing that seemed to calm though, so he locked onto her smiling image and let himself bask in her beauty, in his mind or not. Her face was solitary as it floated through his subconcsiousness, yet her face was not as he knew it now. It was morphing and changing from the image of her as a young child to the regal, white painted face of a queen, then twin sun-kissed amidst the deserts of his home planet. Soon, he was no longer looking at her face alone but walking alongside her on a rose covered balcony at dusk.

Anakin's whole life beside Padme flashed before his eyes, eventually ending with a picture from just the night before. The purpose of the vision was lost to him, but if all he had to endure was a holo of his life, then he would be utterly satisfied with the turnout.

However, his luck was not that profound, and soon he was spiraling into a nightmare. He was with his beloved at first; they sat together aboard a ship that looked familiar, but the picture was spinning so fast he couldn't quite place it. Bright colors could be seen whirling through the viewport of the screen; flashes of oranges and yellows and reds mixing and twisting into a myriad of shocking dizziness.

Anakin was spinning, and then suddenly, he wasn't.

He was thrust back into the darkness to a scene that was horrifying. The brilliant blue blade flashed and spun in a violent arc as it thrust through body after body, the heads of Tusken Raiders falling to Anakin's dancing boots. The picture was strikingly familiar, but there was one subtle difference. Anakin's normally glowing cobalt eyes that matched his blade had morphed into a hideous yellow that he had never witnessed firsthand before.

The colors stood out like blazing fires against the dark backdrop and drew Anakin in. He was immediately wary of the thought that this depiction of him might have been true and that maybe he had been so lost in his avenging that he had not noticed the distinct change in his appearance.

He did not look like a Jedi.

As quickly as those eyes appeared, they were gone, and Anakin was falling into a dark abyss. The harsh landing knocked the subconscious air from his lungs, and he was gasping, burning for air. The bright colors were back, suffocating him until he heard the unmistakable cries of his wife. His name was being shouted, and the sound drew him from the flames that threatened to engulf him.

He saw her above him, kneeling down on her knees and reaching for him. Reaching up to grasp her hand, Anakin saw his own reflection reflected in her deep, brown irises; it was like looking in a mirror only the image was not the picture of himself that he knew. Those yellow eyes were back, and his wife blinked back in horror before losing her balance and slipping into the fire.

One blink of his eyes and Anakin was no longer burning but sitting on the shore of a lava river, only a single, slender hand still visible as Padme was carried under and away. His hoarse cries of protest were interrupted by his inhalation of smoke and were soon drowned out completely by the sound of a newborn cry.

Though he had escaped the lava itself, Anakin's body continued to smolder and char as the cries grew louder and louder. The sound of his gasping breaths was the only other sound to be heard, but soon that sound was changing into something more ominous.

The image of the burning river shore tilted one hundred and eighty degrees, transforming back into darkness.

Anakin stood in a darkened room, the heavy, mechanical breathing mixing with the sounds of the baby's cries. This darkness was different from before; it was lighter, and the charred outlines of burnt walls and pillars could be made out in the shadows.

The layout was familiar, and Anakin's feet moved automatically in the direction of the cries. He followed the sounds to a bedroom, empty aside from the crib in the center. He kept walking forward until he could peer over the side of the crib.

The baby's reaction was startling as it shrank back from Anakin and screamed in terror. Anakin stood frozen, his eyes locked on the baby's, and he was again looking into a mirror but the picture of himself had morphed into something even more sister than just yellow eyes. The sharp, angular helmet accented the breathing mask and shocked Anakin's subconscious to the core.

Anakin was afraid of this demon that he had been transformed into and wanted only to destroy it. Almost as if he had stepped out of the black armor shell, Anakin as he was appeared next to the masked figure, azure blade drawn and at the ready.

The room twisted again before this Anakin could open his eyes and attack. When he stopped spinning, his eyes sprang open and took in the sight of the trial chamber around him, however he was not alone. The masked figure stood in front of him, a blood red blade held in his heavy grasp.

Anakin was on his feet instantly, his blue blade clashing against his own, but it was a mirror image. The menacing figure copied Anakin's movements exactly, like an opposing shadow. Their blades danced together, never tiring or losing speed as long as Anakin continued to move.

The realization that he was never going to win washed over him in a rush, panic flooding his body as he realized his life was flashing before his eyes. He was lost as to how to defeat a figure that was essentially himself until his step suddenly faltered in exhaustion. The sweat poured down his temples and into his line of vision, and in his haste to recover he noticed that the helmeted warrior was struggling just the same.

A mirror image.

Finally understanding what he had to do, Anakin shut off his blade and stood at attention.

The only way to defeat this monster was to destroy himself.

Only the image of his wife could bring him the strength to complete the task. His wife and child combined together made him want to be strong. He wanted to protect them more than anything, and the demon before him threatened their safety.

He would do what he must.

Bringing his hands up to his chest, the blade centered over his heart, Anakin ignited his blade, plunging deep into his chest. His eyes widened in shock at the sudden burning pain, worse than any immolation could ever have been or would ever be. His lungs struggled to fight the fire and expand with air, but he was left gasping and losing himself.

Between his slitted eyes, he could just make out the image of the demon struggling just as he was. Somewhere deep inside the pain, Anakin felt a flicker of satisfaction at his triumph, even if it meant taking his own life. A sense of peace and tranquility that he had never felt before blossomed in his chest at the possibility that he had rid the galaxy of the darkness that could stem from within him.

His family would be safe.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the pain vanished. The darkness was peaceful.

His breathing was heavy and harsh in the quiet silence of the trial chamber when Anakin's eyes sprang open for real. He was kneeling in the same position that he had assumed when he entered, the only evidence of something having happened being the sweat that plastered his hair to his forehead and the tears that slid down his cheeks.

He didn't understand why he was crying, the events that had taken place all seeming like a distant dream. He struggled to get a grip on his reality, still trying to decide if he was a truly awake.

_It was all a dream_, he thought. _Or a vision, really. But what did it mean?_

Emerging from the chamber was like stepping out of a dream. Obi-Wan was there to congratulate him on a job well done while Anakin internally wondered the council could have possibly determined whether or not he passed.

Little did he know that outside of the center, circular chamber sat a ring of twelve smaller chambers. The Masters had been seated inside these individual chambers observing the session. While they could not see anything that was happening inside the trial room or inside Anakin's head, they could sense every emotion emanating from him like a bright beacon.

The walls of the trial chamber were made of a thick durasteel that had been laced with an energy enhancer. The serum served to elevate the emotions within a room, accurately testing a Jedi's ability to counterbalance dark emotions. The Masters followed the aspiring Jedi on their tumultuous, emotional journey, all hoping that the Jedi on trial will achieve an unparalled sense of calm and understanding within the force.

Though the Masters were not privy to the details of the visions that the young Jedi experienced, they were able to determine from that singular moment of serenity achieved whether or not a Jedi was ready to be knighted.

It did not matter how easily the previous trials had been passed, emotional maturity was the ultimate test and goal.

"You have done well, Anakin" Obi-wan said, clasping his apprentice's hand in his own. "I followed your emotions the entire time, and though it was turbulent ride, you succeeded in finding the calm. I am very proud of you."

"Does this mean I passed?" Anakin joked, ignoring the uncertainty he now felt from his visions.

"Of course," Obi-Wan smiled. "With flying colors, as I knew you would."

Anakin grinned before replying, "All because of your training, Master."

"Well, I don't want to brag," the older man scoffed. "But you're right. It is all my doing."

"That it is, Master Kenobi. And you will be commended as well," said the Korun Master that had been listening in, undetected. "Well done, Skywalker," he added turning to Anakin.

"Thank you, Master Windu," Anakin bowed in gratitude and respect.

"Follow me. The rest of the council wishes to meet with you both." Windu was halfway down the hall before either younger Jedi could reply. They glanced at each other curiously before scurrying down the hall after their elder.

Anakin had no time to think on his visions before he was rushing after Master Windu and standing, once again, in the center of the high council chamber. Obi-Wan stood proudly next to him.

"A separate ceremony, normally we would have, but changed because of the war, our traditions have," the wisest of Jedi spoke. "Knighted right now, you will be, young Skywalker."

Anakin was instantly overwhelmed with the abruptness of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. His impending Knighthood, fatherhood, and eventual departure from Coruscant had his nerves coiled tightly. The pressure was weighing him down.

"As you wish, Master."

"Kneel down, young Skywalker," Windu commanded as he stood and walked to the center of the room.

Anakin followed instruction as Master Windu told Obi-Wan to ignite his lightsaber. The blue blades sprung forth in a brilliant blue burst of light and hovered over Anakin's right shoulder. His hand trembled as he moved the blade from one shoulder to the next in a motion that had been passed down for ages, his voice cracking as he recited the code.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

The room was utterly silent as the ancient words were recited. Every member of the council took this ceremony to be just as significant as any other, the meaning of the words having a heavy impact on each member every time they are heard.

Windu stood between the two men, overseeing the tradition.

"Anakin, do you understand the role you will take on as a Jedi Knight of the Republic?" the Korun asked.

"Yes, Master," he answered, thinking of the words he was required to recite:

"Jedi are guardians of peace in the galaxy.

Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others.

Jedi respect all life, in any form.

Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy.

Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training."

His breathing was shaky, the significance of the moment not lost on him.

Obi-Wan stepped forward then and looked Anakin in the eye. "From here I bestow on you the rank of Jedi Knight. Do you accept the consequences of breaking this solemn vow?" he asked Anakin.

"I do, Master," Anakin nodded.

"Do you accept this rank that I have given you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then stand Knight Skywalker, and join your fellow Knights in honor," Obi-Wan commanded.

Anakin stood at the same time that the rest of the Masters did, bowing their heads in recognition in a new Knight among their ranks.

Master Yoda stepped forward. "Congratulations, Knight Skywalker. Dismissed you are. Private the ceremony with your former master, is."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said, bowing before turning and exiting the room. His feet were quickly moving in a fast sprint down the hall, anxious to get home to his beloved and relay his news. Glancing outside, he noticed that the sun had already set, and he would most likely not beat her home.

Still, he raced faster, only caring to reach for her embrace and stay there.

Permanently.

**A/N: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey to everyone who is still reading and thank you. This chapter is pretty short but might answer a few people's questions about the events on Tatooine. The next chapter will definitely reveal even more. Enjoy!**

GM Chapter 4:

After somewhat shaking the shock from their systems, the Lars clan had rushed to the figure who resembled their long lost family member. None could believe their eyes, the grave just a few meters behind them serving as a proof that what they were seeing should not truly be possible.

Cliegg Lars was the most affected. He had loved his wife with every fiber of his soul, and her loss had taken a devastating toll on his psyche. Even after almost two years, the older man was just beginning to move on from the loss. Now he was suddenly being confronted with the idea that all his suffering might have been for naught.

Shmi, or the woman who looked just like her at least, according to Owen's thoughts, didn't speak at all. She stayed still, kneeling on the hard ground and staring as her tears turned the dirt beneath her to something resembling mud. The arms of the man who held her were familiar to her but also seemed like something she had felt in a distant dream, rather than in real life.

However, this woman had spent so long living a half-existence that she no longer really had the ability to distinguish between what was a dream and what was real. The twin suns beating down on her back she recognized, but the barren, dry landscape was missing the lush greenery that appeared when she closed her eyes. Her mind was fractured, able to recognize that she should know these people and this place, but her brain failed to make the connections to her past life. There were no names that took up any residence in the corners of her mind except for one.

Skywalker.

She knew she was a Skywalker, and she also knew that there was only one other Skywalker in the galaxy: her son. Anakin's image was the one that burned most brightly in her memory. She could picture his face just as strongly as she could picture it the day he left her. Of course now he would be a grown man and would no longer look like the little boy in her head, but she also knew she would always recognize him instantly.

The thought that maybe he was hidden somewhere among these odd desert dunes that surrounded her was what finally made her look up. The close proximity of this man that she should now startled her, and her eyes widened.

Cliegg's heart, frozen and cold from the devastation in his life, melted as he looked into the eyes of the woman whom he had loved so much. He saw her frantic panic and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, for he knew those eyes, and he knew that the depths of those brilliant blue eyes could never be replicated.

This was his Shmi.

And how he had missed her.

Trying to calm her panic, he grasped her face between his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Shmi?" he spoke, his voice gravelly with emotion. "Look at me, my love, You're going to be alright."

Her eyes searched his frantically for confirmation that he was telling the truth. She wanted to trust him, even felt compelled to trust him, but something would not let her rest until she found her son.

"Let's go inside, darling. Get in out of the heat" Cliegg continued. "Owen? Help get her inside please."

Owen easily lifted her into his arms and began walking towards their small hovel, but the sudden movement startled Smi, her lips parting to let loose a torrent of shrieks. Her body seized and her back arched as she yelled a singular word. "Anakin! Ani! Anakin!" she shouted, over and over again.

All three members of the Lars family rushed inside to the nearest bedroom. Shmi's body continued to thrash once Owen lay her down, her shrieks growing louder until Beru re-entered the room, some sort of syringe in her hand.

The sedative did not take long to effect, and soon, Shmi was lying motionless on the bed, her family staring down at her in shock.

Beru was the first to break the silence. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"I think it's time we contact Anakin," Owen answered.

Cliegg could only nod his head in acceptance.

Padme was just putting the finishing touches on her senatorial outfit when the comm panel in her office began signaling a call.

It had only been a few hours since Anakin had departed in his speeder, and she had been nervously wringing her hands for most of that time. She wanted nothing more for her husband than to have him succeed in all of his endeavours and aspirations, but a certain fear made her want him to fail just the same.

The thought was selfish, and she knew it. Anakin had done nothing but support her in every in her career, however, she secretly wished that a small part of him wanted her to fail as well, for if they both failed, then they could finally be together without worry.

The more they both succeeded and the higher they both rose, the longer they would be forced to be apart.

Padme could handle being on her own when it was just herself. She was safe in her dreaming of Anakin at night, and she knew that she would live just enough to wait for him to come back to her, but doubt crept into her mind as she thought of the new life that was growing insider of her. How could she possibly keep a helpless human being alive and breathing and happy when she could hardly live and breathe and be happy herself, knowing that the other half of her soul was somewhere far away?

She did not know, and she didn't want to be alone.

Dorme would be there for her as she always has been, and with Dorme and the new baby with her, Padme would not be alone, at least in the physical sense. However, Dorme was only a friend, a close friend who was privy to all of Padme's secret, but a friend nonetheless, and the baby would be simply that; a baby. Padme still longed to be able to speak of her troubles with someone closer to her, someone like her mother or sister.

Padme could only avoid the calls from her family for so long before they would grow too frustrated and show up on her landing veranda. Already it had been almost two years since she has been to visit them, and they know hardly anything about her personal life. They, like the rest of the public, believe she simply has no personal life. What would happen if they called or showed up and heard the sound of a crying infant in the background? What would happen when they discovered she had hidden her marriage, and most of her life, from them?

The look of disappointment on her father's face would be crushing.

Inwardly, Padme prayed to the force itself that it wasn't anyone from her family calling, for she was not in any particular mood for lying.

Instead of looking at her mother or sister as she expected when she sat down at the comm, Padme found herself rather shocked to be looking into the face of brother in law on Tatooine.

"Owen? I am surprised to see you call. Is everything all right?" she questioned, her concern seeping heavily into her tone.

Owen looked troubled as he considered how to answer her question. "Well, I need to tell Anakin something. Is he there?" he asked.

"No, Owen. I am afraid not. He is at the temple right now."

"But he is on Coruscant?"

"Yes. He should be here later tonight," Padme replied, puzzled by Owen's line of questioning. The dismal look on the young man's face had her worried. "Owen, what's going on? You can tell me."

"Perhaps I should just get it out," Owen swallowed nervously. "You see, well, there's been an incident here, and I am not really sure how to go about saying this, especially to Anakin, but well, Shmi is not dead."

"What?" Padme gasped in shock. "What do you mean she isn't dead? I was there when she died."

"I know. We all were, Padme, but early this morning a ship landed out in front of the farm. Two armored men came barreling down the ramp, a figure with a bag over the head between them. They just shoved her down on the ground and ripped the bag off before turning around running back up the ramp. The ship was gone before any of us could even register who we were looking at."

"I don't understand how this can be. Anakin was sure she had died. He carried her body in his arms, Owen. He doesn't make mistakes like this."

"Look, I don't know how she is here and not in her grave where we put her, but the fact is she is here, and she refuses to speak to anyone but Anakin. You've got to get him on the comm, Padme." He paused and sighed, a sadness creeping into his eyes. "We had to sedate her. She was going mad! She was shrieking and kicking and calling out for Anakin over and over. You have to get him."

"I promise I will get him as soon as possible Owen, but he is taking his trials of knighthood right now. They cannot be interrupted. We are going to have to wait until he is done."

Glancing over at the chrono, Padme saw that it was barely past 1100 hours, and Anakin would not be finished until the evening.

"Alright, but I am leaving the comm line open. Call as soon as he gets in okay?"

"I will, Owen. Don't worry. Anakin will figure this all out." _If his anger doesn't get the best of him first, _Padme thought to herself.

Owen nodded slightly before the screen went black, leaving Padme alone with her thoughts once again.

She wondered idly as she stared at the blank screen if she and her husband would ever catch a break.

It appeared not.

**A/N: Reviews Please! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I know! I have no excuse. All I will say is that college is very time consuming! Anyway...enjoy the chapter and I promise to get the next one out as soon as possible! Thank you to those who are sticking with me! I appreciate it a lot! **

**P.S. I haven't yet done a disclaimer, so all this belongs to George Lucas. I'm just having fun.**

GM Chapter 5:

His excitement as he raced back to his beloved outshone the brightness of the twin suns of his home planet. If the masters thought his presence had blinded the force before, this light blocked it out completely.

Night had fallen as Anakin twisted and looped his speeder between traffic lanes. He was bursting with pride over his accomplishments and could not wait to unleash the full depths of his excitement on his wife. She alone could truly make him feel like a Knight.

He expected that Padme would be waiting up for him when he arrived, the lights on their veranda acting as a beacon to him.

Instead, dread washed over him when he was close enough to make out the shape of Republica 500, the darkness exuding from the building both ominous and heavy. Trickles of warning seeped through the force, casting a heavy cloud of wariness around Anakin.

Completely overlooking the normal landing cycles, once Anakin's speeder hovered close enough to the platform, he vaulted over the door and landed lightly just behind the billowing, white curtains that blocked his view of the living room. With his senses open and attuned to every flicker of activity in the Force, Anakin crept through the vacant rooms that were all ensconced in darkness.

Eerie shadows danced along the hallways as he padded softly up the staircase that led to the master suite. Once standing outside the double doors that would open to the bedroom, Anakin withdrew his lightsaber from his belt and held it poised at the ready. The doors burst open with one nudge from the force as Anakin stepped into the room, ready to defend or attack, whichever was needed.

However, the only sight that greeted him was the form of his wife, now sitting and staring up at her husband in shock. What she failed to remember was that she had grown unseasonably warm amidst her dreaming and had removed the thin, silk camisole that she had worn to bed earlier that evening.

The chronometer now read 0200 hours, and the cold air that wafted in from the open doors of the balcony, coupled with the intense, hungry stare that had suddenly over taken her husband's features, caused her to involuntarily shiver.

Anakin stood stock still, shocked that the only danger he would be encountering in the bedroom that night would be his alluring and utterly seductive wife. Her alabaster skin shone brightly under the pale moonlight, her womanly curves beckoning him to come closer.

And come closer he did.

"Anakin?" Padme whispered, still surprised to see her husband standing over their bed in the dead of night, lightsaber in hand. She watched as his gaze lingered on her face before traveling further south. She followed his line of sight, and it was only then that she remembered her state of undress. Before she could even attempt to rectify the situation, she found herself suddenly pinned beneath her husband, his cobalt blue eyes boring into her own wide ones.

She knew there was something she needed to tell him but feeling Anakin's lips meld to her own was the greatest distraction, and for the life of her, she could no longer remember what it was that was so important. She had stayed up as late as she could, but the growing of a life inside of her was a daunting and exhausting task, and she found herself growing tired at 2000 hours. She managed to stay awake for another two but had to turn in when she could no longer hold her head up.

Padme had no problem holding her head up now, arching her back as her husband's lips moved feverishly over her supple flesh, hands gripping her hips tightly and taking great care to remove any barriers between them. Her own hands had made quick work of his utility belt, the heavy leather hitting the marble floor next to their bed with a heavy thud, and now found themselves pushing the layers of leather and rough coverings from his shoulders.

Sliding her hands from his shoulders, Padme absently noticed that the padawan braid that had hung behind his ear, and had become as much a part of him as the alloy hand that had replaced his lost one, was gone. She smiled brightly, both from the pleasure her husband was currently giving her, and from the knowledge that he had succeeded.

The hands that were tangled in his hair held tightly, forcing his head to remain where it was as he suckled her. She never wanted him to move, except that she also wanted to see his face.

Trying not to arch further into his touch, Padme attempted to speak. "Ani?" her voice came out breathless and hoarse. "Tell me what happened, Ani." Her head turned to the side, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as his teeth tugged at her.

Anakin hardly remembered the reasons behind his exultation as he worked to bring his wife to awesome heights, but her words jogged his memory slightly. He needed to tell her something. Releasing her, after tugging tightly on her flesh, he trailed kisses along the valley between before resting his chin there.

His eyes met hers, her lustful gaze spurring him on. "I did it," he smiled. "I really did it, Padme. They made me a knight!" his voice filled with wonder as he spoke, his previous excitement flooding back to him.

"That's amazing, Ani," Padme congratulated, pulling his head up to hers. She kissed him with fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck before sliding her hands across the taut muscles of his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her back with all the love he could give.

Sensing her goal as he felt toes gripping the waistband of his trousers, he kicked his boots off to help her along. Once they were off, his trousers followed quickly behind, Padme using her feet to slide them down his legs.

Trapping him between her thighs, Padme begged for him. He filled her slowly and reverently, watching her bask in feel of him, and he did the same. Together, they climbed higher and higher, lost in one another completely.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun had begun to rise, they lay in a tangled heap, sated beyond comprehension and exhausted beyond belief.<p>

_One of the perks of Jedi stamina,_ Padme thought to herself, as she trailed kisses along his neck.

"I am so proud of you, Ani," she told him. "I always knew you were meant for greatness."

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, pulling her closer to him. He could never get close enough. "I don't care about greatness. I just want the galaxy to be at peace. Especially now," he shook his head. "I don't want our child growing up during a war."

"Neither do I. But the Republic is falling apart right in front of our eyes. I just don't know how to stop it," she replied. It was true. Each day in the senate felt like another battle lost. It did not matter that she held no weapon in her hand, she fought just as hard as her husband did; her voice was her weapon.

But her voice was being drowned out by the cries of systems that were falling under Separatist firepower. They were out for blood, and she understood their reasoning, for at one time, as a young queen whose planet was under siege, she also wanted the blood of those who dared to kill a citizen of her home world.

However, her wisdom had grown over the years, and she had learned that fighting fire with fire only led to more burning, but most of the senators from those systems did not have her years of knowledge. They were lost in the destruction that was taking place in the moment, and in return, they wanted to destroy as well.

As one who was, and still is, staunchly against the Military Creation Act, Padme cringes and cracks a little more each time the Chancellor is voted more emergency powers. After watching Palpatine take more and more control over the Republic for the past two years, the more she has come to realize that a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum was the worst thing she could have ever called for. At least Valorum had believed in upholding the principles of the Republic.

Palpatine was heading further toward dictatorship every day.

It was like watching a starship come hurtling towards the surface. No engines, no brakes, and no control. The only thing left to do was stand there and watch it crash and burn.

The republic was crashing quickly, and soon it would be engulfed in flames.

"Once we capture Grievous and Dooku, the war will end and we can begin to rebuild," his voice was full of assurances, free from worries of impending doom for the Republic.

Padme sat up to look at her husband directly. Anakin followed, sliding his back up to rest against the headboard. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. "I don't believe that Dooku and Grievous are the true leaders behind all this. Especially Grievous!" she continued, her voice rising in volume. "He's just a pawn. And didn't you tell me that there are always two Sith Lords? There has to be someone else out there."

"I agree with you, but we've been looking for the other Sith for two years, since the very beginning of this war on Geonosis, and still we are no closer. The Sith are elusive, and this one is proving to be the most elusive of all." Anakin's frustration seeped into the tone of his voice. The fact that he had spent two years away from his home with Padme hunting Dooku and Grievous, with no results, left him feeling angry and exhausted. "Maybe I should speak with the Chancellor today. Perhaps he has gained some insight to whereabouts of the two," he sighed, weary from the thought alone.

"No, Anakin!" Padme said forcefully, her tiny hands wrapping around his bicep, almost as if to hold him back. "I don't think we should trust him anymore. He's trying to take control of the senate. We have no voice there."

The fervor with which she spoke surprised Anakin. The chancellor had always been one of his closest confidantes; he was a friend and a mentor. But Padme rarely, if ever, exaggerated about such things, and if she was having doubts about Palpatine, a man whom she had supported for years and whom shared her home planet, then perhaps he should heed her warning.

"Alright, I won't speak with him," he said, worried at the panic he saw in her eyes. Had the chancellor said something to her to make her fear him? No, dictator wannabe or not, Palpatine was a professional. "But you know, I will have to talk to him eventually. He is kind of the commander in chief," he added, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

Padme nodded in acquiescence, but still worried nonetheless.

Anakin grasped her face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly. He pulled away slowly, trying to reassure her that he was there. "I should go. I have a meeting with the 501st this afternoon, and I need to collect the latest intelligence to debrief them with," he said, turning to slide off the bed. He didn't want to leave his wife, but until their marriage could be public, he had to do his duty first.

And just like that, as Anakin was standing in front of their closet and sliding his black trousers over his waist, the light bulb flickered, and Padme remembered the reason that she had tried so hard to stay up the night before.

"Ani, wait!" she shouted, though she realized that might have been unnecessary. Anakin was still buttoning his trousers and had not even reached for a tunic yet.

Anakin spun around at his wife's insistence, surprised to see her poised on her hand and knees at the edge of the bed, her other hand stretching towards him. "What?" he questioned, on high alert, and desperately trying to ignore the fact the Padme was once again indecent before him.

The breeze from the balcony alerted her to her nakedness, and she scrambled for the sheet, wrapping it around herself tightly, before either of them could get excited again. She couldn't afford the distraction.

"Something happened yesterday," she stated, walking towards her husband and grasping his hands in her own. He held them up and twined their fingers together, pulling her into his chest in response.

Anakin's mind immediately flashed back to night before, when he had sensed a warning in the force, and his overactive imagination then jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Padme's safety, and that of their unborn child's, came first and foremost in his mind, and he had to reassure himself that they were safe and in his arms.

"What is it? What happened?" he pleaded, his voice laced with worry as he nuzzled his cheek in her hair. "Are you alright? The baby?" he couldn't withhold the creeping panic as he reminded himself that Padme was still breathing right in front of him.

"I am fine. We're fine," she said, burying her face in his warm chest. "It's nothing to do with me."

"Then what is it?"

Padme braced herself for the onslaught of emotions that were sure to come spewing from within her husband as soon as she told him. She just couldn't be sure exactly which emotions would spring forth. "I received a comm call yesterday morning, right before I was about to leave for the senate. It was Owen."

Anakin's brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled back to look Padme in the face. "Owen? My step-brother Owen?"

Padme nodded in response.

"Why would he call? Unless something has happened?"

Padme's silence was all the answer he needed.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" he questioned, worried about what could be happening on Tatooine.

"I tried to stay up to tell you, but I was just exhausted. And then you distracted me when I woke up. It just slipped away. I've heard horror stories about pregnant women and their scattered brains, but I thought it was too early for that. Apparently I was wrong," she pleaded with him to understand that she hadn't meant to keep anything from him.

"I'm not mad at you," he tried to assure her. "I'm just worried about what could be happening there."

Padme sighed, knowing she had to be the one to tell him. "Something did happen, Ani. I'm not quite sure I even understand it, but I think I should be the one to tell you, and then we can go call Owen back."

"Padme, you're scaring me. Just tell me what happened," he tried to placate her, for she was clearly uneasy.

Internally, Padme's worry had escalated to full blown panic. Could she and her husband not have just one day of peace? She worried that this incident would have a major effect on him. He had already come perilously close to the dark side on Tatooine, and she feared this would only drive him further into its clutches.

Still, she straightened her shoulders and spoke. "Your mother is alive, Anakin. At least, according to Owen she is."

No one in the Lars household knew exactly what they would do once Shmi awakened, and each family member grew wearier as the hours passed and still there was no call from Anakin. Almost twenty-four hours had passed, and they were running out of the sedative used to keep Shmi asleep.

Beru, who had been trained as a midwife, knew that the consequences of repeatedly sedating Shmi could be detrimental, both physically and mentally, and was secretly glad that they were running out. Her mother-in-law clearly had enough mental issues to contend with already. The overuse of a drug did not need to be added to the list. Beru knew that her husband, however, who paced in front of the small comm in their hovel, felt much differently than she.

Owen, though he would never admit it, feared the consequences of his step-mother waking and not finding Anakin there even more. He also, internally, burned with jealousy over his step-brother: The Hero with No Fear A.K.A _the hero that doesn't care enough to call his own family back, _Owen thought bitterly. He couldn't understand how Shmi could only want Anakin, when he, Owen, had been her son in every way that counts for far longer.

Never mind that Shmi was clearly sick, he felt betrayed, both for himself and his father. His father, who worried for his wife but worried for himself as well, had not once left Shmi's bedside.

Cliegg sat rapt with attention, vigilant as her guard, as he held his love's hand and prayed to whatever higher power was out there that she would be his once again. It was, as he lay with his head next to hers, that he heard the tell-tale beeping of their comm system.

Anakin was finally returning their call.

After kissing Shmi's forehead and laying her hand to rest, Cliegg stood and briskly made his way to where their comm system sat. He was utterly surprised to hear heated shouting coming forth from the room, his son seething at Anakin.

Without a second thought, Cliegg interrupted. "Owen! What are you doing, son? Calm yourself," he reprimanded, forcing his son back. He glanced at the small screen sitting on the desktop, only to be met with his step-son's angry gaze, blazing fury written across his features. "Anakin? Did Owen tell you what has happened?"

* * *

><p>Anakin crossed his arms over his chest as he took in Cliegg's question, seriously doubting the credibility of his step-brother's story. Shock had been the first thing to cross his mind when Padme had told him what was wrong, followed quickly by disbelief. Anakin's doubt and refusal to come to Tatooine angered Owen beyond reason, hence the shouting match that ensued.<p>

He had firsthand felt his mother's life-force slip away as he held her in his arms. Clearly, this woman who had appeared on the Lars' doorstep was an imposter, yet he was failing to make Owen see. "Yes, Owen told me what happened, but you need to embrace the idea that this woman is not who she says she is. My mother died in my arms, of that I am certain,"

Cliegg, ignoring his sense hasty retreat, understood the boy's apprehension, nonetheless, they needed Anakin. "I know that you have your doubts, son. I even have mine, but the fact is that this woman, whoever she may be, won't settle until she sees you. You need to get here, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "I just became a full-fledged Knight. I don't have time to go gallivanting across the galaxy, all for an imposter. I'm sorry," he said, ignoring the tiny burst of hope that was steadily growing in his chest. If he went he would only be disappointed by the outcome, and he was tired of being disappointed.

Cliegg sighed at Anakin's answer. "I'm sorry you feel that way, son, but I still think you should come and see this woman for yourself. I don't know how, but I think that woman is my wife, your mother, and you are going to regret not coming to see her when you had the chance, especially if she is damaged further."

The beeping of Anakin's comlink interrupted Cliegg's words. "I am sorry, but I need to go. I will contact you later," he left no room for discussion and promptly cut off the transmission.

Anakin leaned back in his chair, feeling Padme's arms wrap around him from behind. "You know you want to go," she told him, sensing the confusion within the man in front of her. "She's your mother."

"No. She isn't," he stated, abruptly standing from his chair and turning to face her. "My mother is dead. We all saw her. I saw her," his voice grew quiet as he spoke, his head dropping to his chest in despair, memories that he had tried so hard to bury surfacing quicker than he ever dreamed they could.

"Even so, whatever this is, you are obviously being targeted. For what, I don't know, but I think you should try to find out," Padme said, taking Anakin's face in her hands

"You want me to go? And leave you here? Not a chance," he replied angrily.

She shook her head no. "Who said anything about me staying here? I wouldn't let you do this alone."

"What about the baby? I can't ask you to follow me to a filthy, desert planet…"

"You're not," Padme interrupted. "I am telling you I'm going with you. I've reached the second trimester, so the baby will be fine," She said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Trust me," she added.

Anakin sighed. There was no arguing with his wife once she made up her mind. If the senator face was brought out, he was in a world of trouble. "I will think about it. But I really do have to go. Rex is waiting for me. I will be back tonight," he said, heading for the veranda. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." Padme watched him go with a sense of sadness. She knew her husband better than anyone.

He didn't want to go to Tatooine because he didn't want to hope, and she knew that. However, she also knew that by this time the next day, they would be en route to his dusty home world.

Padme only feared the anger that would be unleashed if this turns out to be a ruse. She felt his emotions as her own, and when he was hurting, she hurt. Right now, Anakin was dying inside, blaming himself for the death of his mother.

He was also questioning himself. The only reason he had slaughtered the Tuskens was because they killed his mother. If she was alive, then Anakin's brief dabble with the dark side would have been for naught.

Padme feared the guilt would eat him alive.

Owen always knew that his step-brother was selfish, but this was a whole new level, even for him.

He stood out in the wind, staring at his step-mother's grave, wondering what he would find if he were to dig it up.

* * *

><p>The only answer he could come up with was not reassuring one, but he would get to the bottom of this puzzle, alone if he had to. Heading to the garage and grabbing the nearest shovel, Owen spent the next few hours soaking the ground and digging up the dirt.<p>

Sweat dripped down his brow as the suns crept higher in the sky, still, he kept digging, foregoing a break to get a drink. The further down he dug, the more his desperation grew.

When the whole was as deep as he was tall, Owen's worst suspicions were confirmed.

His step-mother's body, or at least what he thought was her body, was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Forever! I know. No excuses. Just enjoy and tell me what you think if you want :) The plot is thickening. Remember at the endo te last chapter, Owen discovered that Shmi's grave is empty, and Padme shared her suspicions about Palpatine, while Anain struggles with deciding if he wants to get involved tatooine.**

**Read and Review!**

**~Riah**

GM Chapter 6:

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared in awe of the council members that sat around him. Their ability to surprise him had not waned at all over the years. From their decision to allow him to train Anakin, to their decision just two days before to let Anakin take the trials of Knighthood and make Obi-Wan a master, Obi-Wan always found himself rather disbelieving of the choices they make.

Yes, both men, Anakin and Obi-Wan, had been fighting valiantly over the past two years and deserved the ascension of rank, but did they not deserve some sort of reprieve, slacking of responsibility, even if only for a day? Citizens of the Republic would understand that their heroes are human and need to rest as well, but the council seems to believe that they are invincible and tireless.

For example, less than twenty-four hours have passed since Anakin had been granted Knighthood and already the masters had deemed him ready to take on an apprentice, in hopes that the teaching would ground him.

The notion was ridiculous to Obi-Wan, that Anakin could ever be in any way grounded. The boy, while certainly having grown into a good man in the past two years, was headstrong and had a flair for getting into dangerous situations that would never fade.

Obi-Wan was astounded that the council would believe otherwise, and had a hard time believing what he was hearing. He, of course, trusted his barely former padawan implicitly, but just weeks before, the council had seriously doubted Anakin's intentions as a Jedi. Now they were entrusting the life of a fourteen year old girl with him.

_It made absolutely no sense,_ Obi-Wan thought, turning his attention to the girl standing before them.

Ahsoka Tano stood in the center of the room, awaiting her fate. As one of the oldest padawans in the temple, she was fast approaching the point of no return. Ahsoka needed a master now, or else risk being sent off to the Agri-Corps, every padawan's worst nightmare.

The words "A Jedi shall not know fear" trickled into her thoughts as she brought her roughened, tan fingers to run through her long, blonde hair, a habit she assumed she had inherited from someone.

She had heard rumors among the other Jedi initiates that Anakin Skywalker had just been knighted, leaving Obi-Wan Kenobi free to take on another apprentice. Seeing him sitting on the council before her, Ahsoka hoped that this was the case and that she would soon be the one fulfilling that role.

However, Master Kenobi's cool façade was quite unnerving. His eyes penetrated Ahsoka with an appraising stare that made her believe her thought may be moving along the wrong track.

Her reverie was broken, though, upon hearing the throat of a diminutive, little green Master Jedi clearing.

"Great fear, I sense in you, Young Tano. Afraid for your future, are you? Hmm?" he suggested, making her blush at having been found out.

Ahsoka bowed her head in shame. "Yes, Master," she answered, worried even further now her at her fate. How could she have any hope of being chosen if she could not even control her emotions?

"Understandable, this is," came Yoda's reply, shocking her once again. "Great potential, you have within you, Young One, but hampered that power is, by your lack of training. Not your fault, this is."

Obi-Wan watched Ahsoka as she took in Master Yoda's words, surprised by the likeness in emotions to his former apprentice's he could sense coming from her were. She sought approval just as Anakin did, and she harbored a great power, just as Anakin did.

"Thank you, for understanding, Master," Ahsoka spoke. "I don't want to be sent to the Agri-Corps," she continued, her eyes belaying her nervousness.

Yoda chuckled in response, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the other council members. "Admire your honesty, I do. Talent such as yours, not wasted should it be."

Mace Windu had had enough tiptoeing around the point and so leaned forward to interrupt. "What Master Yoda is trying to say, is that you will not be sent to the Agri-Corps." Ahsoka's relief was tantamount and felt by everyone in the room as she listened to the Korun master speak. "Though, where you are going will not feel any better. This council has decided that you will be assigned to a Knight. We need as many powerful Jedi in the field as we can get. I agree with Yoda. Your talents should not be wasted. Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's ears perked up at his name, for he had not really been listening to what was said. His thoughts still centered around Anakin. "Master?" he answered, feeling Ahsoka's excitement spike, for what reason he could not, however, determine.

Mace turned to look at Obi-Wan, "You will escort Padawan Tano to her new master," _If he ever deems to grace the temple with his presence again,_ thought Mace, leaning back in his chair, and irritated by Anakin's apparent tardiness.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded, sensing Ahsoka's immediate deflation. _Ah,_ he thought to himself. _She must have hoped to have been assigned to me._

Windu sighed in acceptance, fearing that handing over this girl to Skywalker would somehow lead to someone' downfall, but to who's, he did not know. "This meeting is adjourned then," he said, waving his hand in dismissal.

Obi-Wan was the first to rise from his chair, nodding for Ahsoka to follow him as he passed her.

Plo koon, a normally quiet, yet insightful and very powerful Master watched with unease as Kenobi and Tano made their way out of the council chamber. He had been the one to find Ahsoka almost twelve years before and bring her to the temple and so felt an odd protection over her. Glancing around the room, he couldn't help but voice his own opinion. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said, the worry evident in his tone.

Master Windu was the only one who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked, trying to match the man's brisk pace as he marched toward the lift. He ignored her until the doors had opened and they were standing shoulder to shoulder inside.<p>

Obi-Wan turned his head slightly, and by peeking out of the corner of his eye, found Ahsoka's bright green orbs staring at him questioningly. Obi-Wan grinned a tiny grin and shook his head at the girl. It was eerie how much she reminded him of Anakin. "Yes, Ahsoka?" he asked, his tone light.

She swallowed back nervousness as she tried to form the right words. "Who is my new Master going to be, if not you?" She had been sorely disappointed when she realized, at Master Windu's words, that she wouldn't be assigned to Master Kenobi. Something felt off to her in that room though. Despite her lack of training, as Master Yoda had pointed out, Ahsoka was very attuned to the force, and the chill that had settled over the room did not overpass her senses.

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly at her anxiousness. "Perhaps it would be better if I just showed you," he said, sensing the girl's unease grow. "Not to worry, though, Ahsoka. I think you will be very happy," he finished, deciding he should maybe try to locate his wayward apprentice. Mace Windu's irritation at Anakin's tardiness had not flown over his head, but Obi-Wan was just used to Anakin's behavior and had not thought anything of it. However now, he realized, as he reached out with the force to find Anakin that the young man had just returned to the temple and had not been back during the night.

Obi-Wan had a sinking suspicion as to where his apprentice had been and knew that he could no longer ignore it. He would have to confront Anakin, and he was not looking forward to it.

Ahsoka very much doubted Master Kenobi's words. She could think of no one that she would rather have as a master than him and felt oddly betrayed that he was not who had been chosen for her. And why had a master been chosen for her and not the other way around? Normally the master chooses the padawan.

She supposed it had to do with the war and the fact that hardly any Knights were even present in the temple unless they were on a short leave. Deciding to push aside her questions for the time being, Ahsoka glanced at the keypad and noticed that they had already passed the first floor, yet the lift was still moving downwards. "Where are we going anyway, Master?" she asked.

Obi-Wan rocked back on his heels, thinking. "To the private clone facilities underground. Only the highest military ranking Jedi officers and clones have access to these floors."

"Will I have access now?"

"Are you a high ranking Jedi officer?" Obi-Wan replied, raising his eyebrows in question.

"No," Ahsoka answered, lowering her head.

"Then no, you will not have access. However you will come here with your Master whenever he deems it necessary and appropriate."

Ahsoka simply nodded in acquiescence.

* * *

><p>Anakin had broken quite a few galactic traffic laws in order to make it in time for his meeting with the 501st, the legion of clones that which he had command of. One Dug, who had instantly reminded him of another from his past, had cursed loudly and crudely as Anakin vaulted his own speeder over the Dug's, barely missing the ruffian's head. Anakin had laughed loudly as the Dug tried to pull out of the traffic lanes to follow him, only to be sorely disappointed that the brash Jedi had already disappeared.<p>

Thankful for the brief distraction, Anakin had done his best to keep thoughts of his home planet, and what possibly awaited him there, from bothering him as he sped towards the Jedi Temple, but to no avail. His last moments, or at least what he thought to be his last moments, with his mother were stuck on replay in his head, forcing him to listen to her struggling breaths over and over again.

It was pure torture, and he feared that the nightmares, real nightmares, not visions, would come hurtling back when he lay to sleep that night. It had taken many therapy sessions with his beloved to finally get a peaceful night's rest. Padme was his salvation, and whenever he was with her his dreams were of her, but when he was alone in the field, nightmares of his past plagued him more than ever before. Surely this incident would be a major setback.

Owen had sorely irritated Anakin with his lack of understanding. The small-minded farmer seemed to forget the Anakin had a life, a very busy life. He had a loyalty and duty to the Republic that must be upheld. Shirking away from his responsibilities would get him nowhere but in trouble, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Anakin could already almost feel the blistering heat on his skin if he closed his eyes, almost as if he was already there.

For once in the past two years, Anakin actually wished to be deployed immediately, if only to keep him busy enough to stay away from a certain section of the outer rim. But then, as soon as he wished for such a deployment, an image of Padme, glowing while carrying their child would make its presence known, and he would mentally kick himself for ever thinking of being away from her.

Deep down, Anakin was conflicted, lost amidst himself. The 'Hero with No fear' found himself fearing more things than he ever thought possible. He feared Tatooine, he feared leaving his wife, he feared the fall of the Republic and losing the war, and he even feared the seed that Padme had planted in his head regarding the Chancellor.

In fact, that particular seed of doubt was bothering him the most. Suddenly, past conversations he had held with the Chancellor were coming unbidden out of his memory. He remembered moments when Palpatine would say something that bothered him, and he would push it away, telling himself he was being ridiculous. Now, Anakin was not so sure.

The Chancellor never had anything positive to say about the Jedi unless it involved Anakin. Anakin just had not noticed before. He was constantly saying things that were aimed to make Anakin distrusting of the council, as if he needed that. Anakin had enough problems with the council without the chancellor's nagging.

Anakin had every intention of following his wife's advice. The problem was that all military intelligence made its way to the Chancellor first. He went through every report before notifying the council that anything has been discovered.

Suspicions began to escalate within Anakin as he thought of all the things that could have been overlooked by the Chancellor, intentional or not. Palpatine had no military experience and lacked the precise eye for detail that the Jedi prided themselves on. The Jedi's purpose may not have originally been to act as soldiers, but the Chancellor had put them in a very difficult position when he appointed them to be the sole leaders of the military campaign against the separatists. The gesture had seemed to be a symbol of faith in the Jedi Order, but now Anakin had a hunch that it was more a means of control.

Every single one of his senses was on high alert around the Chancellor. Something dark loomed in the shadows of the Senate building, even more ominous than the swirling spires that loomed up ahead of him now. Though it was nearly mid-morning, the sun still had not risen to the noon-point, and its luminosity cast the temple in shadows.

For ten years Anakin had called those ancient walls home, but now he dreaded the idea of ever ascending those marble steps again. Feeling nothing but hollow, he bypassed the publically accessed halls of the temple after landing in the hangar bay and headed straight for the private, military lifts.

The clone CT-7567, or Captain Rex as he was more commonly referred to, stood waiting to greet his Jedi Commander as the lift doors opened. He immediately straightened to a salute as he caught sight of the turbulent Jedi Knight. "Commander Skywalker," Rex greeted as Anakin came to a halt in front of him.

Looking into the identical faces the clones never failed to unnerve Anakin in a peculiar way. Something about the look in their brown eyes tugged at his memory, yet like every other time he stood before them, Anakin pushed the feeling away, nodding his head toward his favorite clone. "At ease, Captain," he commanded, staring momentarily into the clone's eyes. Neither man blinked until Anakin could no longer resist the upward tug of his lips, both now breaking out into grins.

The tension in the room dissipated as they turned and headed to the conference room, Anakin slapping Rex on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "How's it going Rex?" he asked. "Anything exciting for me?"

"Actually, I think you'll be quite surprised, Commander. Our private sources are proving to be quite valuable. We think we might have pegged the location of General Grievous, though he won't be there for long. If we have any hope of catching him, we will have to move quickly." Rex was just as frustrated as Anakin at the lack of success they had acquired so far in the hunt for Grievous and Dooku. Both slime balls needed to be brought to justice before the galaxy started ripping from the seams.

"That is good news. Remember Rex, this has to stay off the record books. The council cannot find out about this until Grievous has been apprehended." Anakin hated the idea of using bounty hunters more than anyone, but his suspicions that their intelligence units were being warded off by the Chancellor were suspicions that he couldn't shake. He needed his own, reliable source of information.

"Of course, Sir. You know my only loyalties lie with you."

Just as Rex had, each soldier, dressed in grey-colored, galactic republic fatigues, stood to attention when their commanding officers entered the room. Unlike the millions of other clones that served the in the army of the republic, the soldiers of the 501st Legion had sworn their allegiances to a single commander, Commander Skywalker, rather than to the Republic itself. Their independence was all Anakin's doing.

During each of his leaves in the past two years, Anakin had used his wide, mechanical knowledge of ships and transmitters to develop a microchip similar to a signal jamming device in a starship. After perfecting the function of the chip and shrinking it down to a miniscule size, Anakin personally embedded the chips into each of the 501st's brains. Once activated, the chip acts as a frequency disrupter, blocking the brainwaves of the clones that force them to act as a single unit and strips them of their independence.

No longer were they singularly bound to the orders of every commander. Rex was the first clone that Anakin had tested the chip on, and it had worked flawlessly. It was now Rex's decision to follow Anakin, rather than just following a biological impulse.

One soldier at a time, Anakin eventually earned the willing allegiance of each of his men, and although they could turn on him or the republic at any time, just as any other being can, he was confident in his ability to lead honestly and maintain their loyalty.

"Good morning, gentleman," Anakin greeted, standing at the head of the room. "At ease."

Each clone relaxed and sat in a synchronization that only comes from working and trusting the people around you. They moved as one, flawless unit because they chose to do so, not because they were forced.

Anakin stood back once they were seated. "Rex, your report," he nodded at his second in command.

"Recently, one of our spies was able to gain access aboard The Invisible Hand, disguised as bounty hunter aiming to make a deal with Grievous. Our man was successfully able to maintain his disguise for the duration of his stay, and while on board, he placed a series of bugs and tracking devices in every hidden spot he could find. So far, the bugs have not turned up anything useful, for they are not hidden in places that the general world normally occupy, but the trackers were activated and we were able to track the signal all the way to the Tarabba Sector. Unfortunately, there, something jammed the frequency of our transmitter and we lost the signal."

Stepping to the side, Rex watched as Anakin stepped forward and activated a holographic star map. Dimming the lights, Anakin moved between the rows of chairs and clones before stopping in front of a particular cluster of stars.

"There's not much in the Tarabba Sector, from what I've heard anyway," he spoke, trying to pull something about the sector from the dredges of his memory. "It's in the outer rim, further out even from Praesityln. The capital, Tarabba Prime, is mostly filled with indigenous people, odd species that hate confrontation." The destination was puzzling to Anakin. He was failing to see what grievous could find appealing about any of the systems there. He stood there, arms crossed in silence for a few moments, thinking on his next step, when something finally came to him.

Turning to Rex, he resumed speaking. "Although, now that I think about it, I remember hearing about the Utuapau System. It's a sinkhole planet, occupied only by an easily sub doable tribe of people. It would serve as the perfect hiding place, especially since the system is neither republic or separatist. I have a hunch that this is where Grievous is headed. And we if we capture Grievous, we can find Dooku," he stated, leaving no room for doubt.

"And then we can end this war," Rex added, willing to follow his commander anywhere.

"A bold statement, coming from you Captain," teased Obi-Wan Kenobi, his presence suddenly materializing next to Anakin. "Please, enlighten me to your plan. I hate all this fighting," he added, obviously having missed, much to Anakin's relief, the details of General Grievous' whereabouts.

Anakin turned to face his former master, only to find himself shocked to see a youngling standing slightly behind Obi-Wan. "Master, this is a private debriefing. Younglings are not allowed on these floors," he said with disdain, his eyes narrowing on the girl in question.

"Yes, well, if I may have a moment of your time, I will explain her presence." Obi-Wan's tone left no room for discussion. Though worded as a request, Anakin had no doubt that this statement was an order. He nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Rex, split the men into squads and run drills in the practice room. Just because we are on leave does not mean we can revert to laziness. We will continue this discussion at a later time. Legion dismissed," he commanded.

"Right away, Sir," Rex acknowledged as he and the rest of the 501st rose to salute.

Obi-Wan held out his arm in invitation to Anakin and headed towards the lifts.

Now walking side by side, Ahsoka following closely behind, Obi-Wan spoke to Anakin. "I will never understand the 501st's allegiance to you, Anakin. They follow your every command as if they are pleased to do so. You are an amazing leader."

Anakin smiled at hearing the rare praise from his mentor. Internally he laughed at the true reason for their loyalty. "I guess they just trust in the same cause, the same ideals as I do."

"You speak as if each of them are individuals, as if they control their own thoughts. Do you not believe that they follow simply because it was what they were mandated to do?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. He knew he could rely on his own legion, led by Commander Cody, and had even come to be friends with his second, but still, his clones never expressed an inkling of individual thought like Anakin's do.

"I think it is my belief that they are all individuals that allows them to feel comfortable enough to express their own thoughts and ideas. I think every clone has them, they are just afraid to voice them," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka listened with interest as she stood behind the two Jedi Knights. Her own experience with the clones was close to none, and she was curious to learn more about them. She also wondered why exactly she was here. There was no possibility that Anakin Skywalker could be her new master, was there?

"You are wise beyond your years, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, patting Anakin on the shoulder as they exited the lift and entered the common area. "Ahsoka? Will you give us a moment?" he asked turning to her.

Ahsoka nodded and backed out of the room, sensing automatically that she was not needed for the coming discussion. Anakin's eyes followed her out of the room, dreading the answer to why she was there.

"What's this about, Master?" he asked, taking a seat on one the sectionals. Obi-Wan followed and took a seat next to him.

"The council has decided to place Ahsoka Tano as your apprentice, effective immediately. She will be your charge from here on out."

Anakin was floored. The council had recently done nothing but disapprove of him, which was the reason he was so surprised to be given the chance to take the trials. Most, he could sense, were equally surprised to see him pass, but had acquiesced and come to the conclusion that perhaps they were wrong about the headstrong young man.

Sensing Anakin's surprise and noting his silence, Obi-Wan continued. "This is proof to you, Anakin, that the council has great faith in your abilities. Yes, they believe that the task of training and looking after a youngling will ground you a bit, but the faith they are placing in is tantamount, regardless. I also have complete faith in you, Anakin."

"But why now?" Anakin asked, finally shaking himself free of his thoughts. "I have only been knighted for a day."

"Because we have too many padawans and too few Knights. You are needed to help train the next generation of Knights. There is no time to waste. Our forces are being depleted rapidly and more commanders are needed."

Anakin could only nod in response, his thoughts slipping to the possible disaster that awaited him on Tatooine, and furthermore, the pursuit of General Grievous he was planning.

"You are being given one month's leave, the time which you must spending preparing your apprentice for life in the battlefield. You are to begin immediately…"

"No. No. I can't do that," Anakin said, standing abruptly and beginning to pace the room. "I have plans with my leave, Master. She can't come with me." His hands came up to run through his hair, a habit he can't seem to shake when he is anxious. It was only as the words escaped his lips that Anakin realized Padme was right. He really would be heading to Tatooine, whether he wanted to or not.

"Plans? What sort of plans, Anakin? And when exactly were you planning to inform the council?"

Anakin's only reply was something that sounded suspiciously like, _'I wasn't'. _

"I know you are a knight now, Anakin, but you can't just go off planet without telling someone. It's completely irresponsible of you," Obi-Wan scolded, the volume of his voice escalating slightly. "And just where are you planning on going?"

Anakin sighed heavily, knowing that he was not going to be allowed to leave without confessing. "To Tatooine," he answered.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "To Tatooine? You hate Tatooine. Why on Coruscant would you want to go back to the giant dustball?"

Anakin moved back to the sectional and slumped down. His fingers were suddenly very interesting. "Owen called yesterday."

"Your step-brother Owen?"

"Yes. He said that my mother is there," Anakin replied, shaking his head, still disbelieving of that story.

Obi-Wan was confused. "But you told me that your mother died, did you not?"

"No I did," Anakin said looking up at his master. "She died in my arms. Which is why I have to go. Someone is trying to mess with me."

"It could be a trap."

"And what have you always told me to do when I suspect one?" Anakin asked, smiling slightly.

The older man chuckled in response, rubbing his bearded chin. "Spring the trap."

Anakin nodded. "Which is exactly what I plan to do."

"Alone?"

Anakin glanced back down, hating the idea of lying to his friend once again.

"It's alright, Anakin. I already know," Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. "Don't you think I would have figured it out when you both disappeared at the same time? I may be old, but I am not senile yet, young one."

Anakin smiled.

"There is not stopping you is there?"

Anakin's grin just broadened.

"Just promise me you'll be mindful of your feelings. I would have thought you'd grown out of your crush by now, but if you haven't? Be careful. And try and teach Ahsoka something valuable in your spare time."

"Master! Can't you take her until I get back?" Anakin asked, frustrated for a reason that Obi-Wan would never guess.

"I am sorry, Anakin. She is your responsibility now." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder once again in comfort. "Now, shall I introduce you two?" he said, standing and heading for the door.

Anakin could only stand and follow in silence. Apparently he would not be getting any alone time with his wife any time soon.

**A/N: Feedback is awesome! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know! I hope everyone is still with me! This big of a gap will NOT happen again. If you are still here, read and enjoy, and don't forget to review! ;) Things are about to get complicated in the next couple of chapters.**

**~Riah**

**P.S. A Small Recap: Anakin has just been knighted two years after AOTC. He recieved a strange call from Tatooine saying that his MOTHER is actually alive. Ahsoka was introduced as his apprentice last chapter, and Anakin spent some time with the 501st. It was also revealed that Anakin has taken it upon himself to hunt Grievous and Dooku without the approval or help of the Jedi or the chancellor. Oh, and Padme is expecting, but the timeline is slightly different, so what will that mean?**

GM Chapter 7:

The wide windows of the Nubian Cruiser provided breathtaking views of the stars as the ship streaked across the galaxy in hyperspace. Their bright brilliances were utterly mesmerizing to all of their viewers, and Anakin was no exception.

His fascination with the stars had begun when he was just a small boy. He and his mother would climb to the roof of their small hovel and talk about their days, their dreams, and their futures while gazing at the tiny specks that were scattered across the sky.

Closing his eyes as he placed the ship on autopilot, Anakin could still feel the strength of her warm embrace around him, could still hear her whispering in his ear to always look to the stars for guidance, for someday she would be among them, watching over him.

Since the beginning of the war he had looked to the sky and put his faith in the idea that his mother was up there somewhere, protecting him and his loved one from harm. Blind faith was a difficult idea for someone such as Anakin to come by, and now to learn that the one thing he had believed in staunchly for the past two years, other than the devout love he had for his wife, was possibly not real at all, he was lost.

Lost was the last thing that Anakin needed to be. His responsibilities were piling upon him quickly, and his heavy, military boots were getting lost in the quicksand that was fast becoming his life.

He leaned his head back and closed eyes, trusting that R2 would rouse him if needed. It was then that soft arms wrapped lightly around his neck and curled under his chin.

"Come to rest with me," Padme whispered in his ear.

Worried that they weren't alone, Anakin sat up and twisted around his chair, sliding his hands down to his wife's wrists. His fingers curled around them as he held her hands apart and looked into her eyes.

"We can't," he told her, shaking his head. "Ahsoka…"

"Ahsoka's asleep. Deeply asleep," she replied, laying her finger over his lips. Her lips quickly replaced her finger as she leaned forward and slid into his lap, curling into her husband, her protector.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme and held her close, their fingers entwining tightly and resting over her tummy. Sighing, content with having his love cradled in his arms, he turned the chair back around to gaze out the window.

Ahsoka Tano.

She was his new charge and the ever growing thorn in his side.

Though not under the best circumstances, Anakin had been staunchly looking forward to the day long journey to Tatooine, a journey that he thought would be spent alone with Padme. However his hopes were dashed at the shocking revelation that he now had a padawan learner.

It was nothing personal.

Truth be told, he felt sorry for the girl. Being thrust into a war that she had no business being in, and under the tutelage of one that was barely able to take care of himself, could not be easy.

Anakin didn't know what he could possibly teach the girl, apart from lightsaber dueling, and now he would have to be especially careful regarding his personal matters. The fact that the Lars' knew somewhat of the extent of his and Padme's relationship would serve to be a problem if he can't keep Ahsoka isolated on the ship. He would have to alert his family before introducing her to them.

Secrecy was his and Padme's only ally. Having an assigned shadow would only increase the likelihood of being discovered.

Still, Anakin needed his wife's comfort.

"Alright. Let's go," Anakin beckoned, rising and moving towards the captain's cabin. Padme reached for and grasped his hand as Anakin spoke. "Watch the ship, R2. Wake me if something happens."

The astromech whirred in response as his masters disappeared down the hallway and retreated back into his charging alcove.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was in fact sleeping in the tiny servants' quarters, but it was a restless sleep, filled with anxiety and feelings of fear she knew she shouldn't be feeling. Every few minutes she found herself staring at the ceiling, pondering the situation she now found herself in.<p>

There was no adequate word to describe the monumental confusion she harbored at the situation she now found herself in. The questions were endless and kept her tossing and turning throughout the night.

She supposed that the biggest surprise of all was that she was currently on board a cruiser owned by the senator of Naboo, traveling with the master she had just been introduced to the day before, to a giant dust ball of a planet and was given no explanation of any kind whatsoever. Overwhelming was only the beginning.

Ahsoka's confusion, coupled with the fact that in twenty-eight days' time she would be on board a very different kind of cruiser, headed for the outer rim, left her reeling. A Jedi was supposed to be calm and serene at all times, but how could she calm down with all the questions she had bouncing around in her head?

And she really felt that she had no one to ask. Her new master was consumed with this impromptu assignment to Tatooine, and the conversation since the day before had been practically non-existent. Beyond a meager introduction and list of rules for this expedition, Master Skywalker had not paid one ounce of attention to her.

Eventually, Ahsoka could not take her tossing and turning any longer, and she sat up, taking the time to read a thorough background on military tactics on her data pad. If her new master wasn't going to teach her anything worthwhile, then she would just have to teach herself.

Ahsoka browsed the chapters until she heard the sound of heavy footsteps making their way back towards the cockpit. It would take time for her to become accustomed to her master's presence in the force. The bright aura was actually quite blinding and left her senses feeling numb. For now, the old fashion way would have to suffice.

Anakin wasn't alone in the cockpit when Ahsoka walked up behind him. The senator from Naboo sat next to him, seemingly intent on their descent. Ahsoka still wasn't sure why the senator was on this trip, even if it was her ship that they were flying. She couldn't understand why anyone of such high social status would willingly come to this horrid, outer rim planet.

Ahsoka's dreary opinion of her master's home world, as she had read in his archive profile, was only reinforced as she peered at its dusty landscape from over his shoulder. Anakin was taking them in hot, as he often liked to do, clouds of dust billowing in front of the viewport as he activated the repulsors and settled the cruiser gently to the ground.

Padme sat in the co-pilots chair, watching her husband from out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't recall a time seeing his shoulders so tense since the last time they had been on this planet, and she feared nothing would make him relax until this mystery regarding his mother was solved.

She herself was as tense as they come. After spending quite a bit of time meticulously picking an outfit that would drape across her slightly rounded abdomen instead of drawing attention to it, she was also extremely nervous. Not only because of what they may find of Shmi, a woman she loved deeply, if only because Anakin loved her, but because of the possibility of her pregnancy being discovered, by both Anakin's new apprentice and the Lars family.

Anakin felt the same. The rigidness in his back was due to more than just his mother. Secrets that were not to be known were on the verge of being divulged. His and Padme's very livelihoods were at stake, and if he couldn't find a way to protect them, the only things he could see in his future were disappointment and exile.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, "I need you to stay on the ship until I tell you otherwise. I don't know what we'll find here, and I don't want you getting involved until we have had some time to train and get to know one another."

Although her master never turned to look at her, Ahsoka stood at rigid attention as he spoke. Not wanting to upset the already fragile relationship between the two, she acquiesced easily. "Yes, Master," she replied, though she was unsatisfied with the minimal amount of details that had been bequeathed to her regarding this 'assignment'.

Sensing that his new apprentice was feeling left out and a little disappointed that she was not being trusted enough, Anakin tried to explain further without giving too much away. "This isn't an assignment given by the council, Ahsoka. We are coming to Tatooine on a personal matter. This planet used to be my home before I became a Jedi. Padme has come because she was with the Jedi that discovered me here, so she knows these people and could be of help. She's also been a great friend to have outside of the Order."

Anakin didn't want to sound long winded, in fact it had been the most he had said to his padawan yet, but he felt that Padme's presence needed more of an explanation than anything else.

"I understand, Master," Ahsoka said, knowing better than to question him, while internally she wondered why her master would have personal business on Tatooine when Jed weren't supposed to have contact with their families, or really have any personal lives at all.

Satisfied that Ahsoka would do as he asked, Anakin glanced over to his wife, and they shared a knowing look, bracing themselves for impact.

* * *

><p>Though he had never been very mechanically intuitive, Owen Lars was making a great effort to fix the latest moisture vaporator to give out. The Lars' had owned this farm for longer than Owen had been alive, but the life of a farmer was not one of abundant riches, and moisture vaporators get old. They fill with sand, and the high winds damage the internal circuitry, despite their hard coverings. Eventually they need to be replaced, but Owen and his father just couldn't find the funds.<p>

It was another reason Owen resented his step-brother so much. Anakin was a Jedi, powerful and most likely rich. He didn't understand why Anakin wouldn't put forth the effort to help the family that had saved his mother, the only family Anakin had left. _He couldn't care less about us, that's why_, Owen thought.

So imagine Owen's surprise when he heard his father calling him to the front of their hovel, the distinct sound of a cruiser's landing cycle echoing across the vast desert. Anakin had never bothered to call them back after the abrupt ending to their meeting two days before, and he figured that Anakin simply didn't care enough. However, the familiar, silver cruiser that was landing a few hundred yards away was a clear sign that Owen had been wrong.

Cliegg Lars smiled smugly as he sat in his hover chair next to his son. The boy never had much faith in Anakin, or anything really, and Cliegg was hoping that this would knock him down a notch. Owen had always strived to make others think that he was bigger, more than he really was, but Cliegg saw how difficult it had been for Owen to lose the only mother he had ever known, and he watched anxiously as jealousy over Anakin consumed him when Anakin had found his mother and Owen had not.

Owen didn't need to look at his father to know that Cliegg's lips were turned upward in cocky grin. He could practically feel the smugness rolling of Cliegg in waves. It sickened him.

Cliegg's attitude had been quickly uplifted and turned almost jovial when Owen told him that Shmi's grave was empty. He seemed oblivious to the idea that even if her body was missing, this Shmi that was before them could still be an imposter. Owen had tried to convince his father, but Cliegg didn't have anything if he didn't have his faith.

Both men watched anxiously as the landing ramp descended in the distance, and two figures headed towards them.

Owen's lip curled in disgust as he took in his step-brother's tall figure, internally feeling jealous over Anakin's good looks and dark, powerful looking attire. The gleaming weapon hanging from Anakin's hip was as menacing as the pink, vertical scar running along his eye and almost down to his tightly clenched jaw, but his hostile appearance was offset by the beautiful woman who walked beside him.

Owen loved his almost wife very much, but he was still a young, virile man and knew how to appreciate the beauty before him. She looked every bit as powerful in her black pants and tunic as her…Owen didn't know what to call to Anakin. He knew they were involved somehow after seeing the two embrace two years before, but he, like everyone else had no idea that they were married.

There was no greeting between the four adults as Anakin and Padme approached. Anakin, as blunt as ever, went straight to the point. "Where is she?" he asked, sizing up his step-brother. Owen's eyes were narrowed into slits as he spoke, but Anakin was unfazed.

"We gave the last of our supply of sedative to her this morning. It should be wearing off soon," Cliegg said in response, understanding Anakin's need to know what's going on.

Anakin swallowed. "Take us to her," he said, standing up a little straighter.

The elder Lars nodded and turned towards the house, the young couple following closely behind. Anakin noted as they entered the hovel that nothing had changed since he had last been here. _What a mundane way of life, _he thought to himself as he walked towards the back quarters. He had become accustomed to the adventurous life of both a Jedi and a soldier, and he didn't think he could ever do something as normal as farming ever again.

Everyone had told him he was meant for greater things. He was the chosen one after all.

Once they reached the closed door of the room that Shmi was resting in, Padme noticed Anakin's hesitation and took the opportunity to slide up next to her husband and grasp his hand in hers in support.

Cliegg didn't hesitate to hit the control panel, the door quickly sliding open and revealing a woman tossing and turning on her cot. No one missed Anakin's sharp intake of breath as he laid eyes on a woman who looked very much like his dead mother.

His heart stuttered and skipped a beat from the full effect of feeling his mother's very essence thriving in the force. It was like he had been blocking out her presence up until he could see her with his own eyes, like a light being switched on.

He knew without a doubt that this was his mother. He didn't know how he knew, but he was sure that a force presence that he had known so well could never be replicated in a false entity this accurately.

Stumbling forward, Anakin slid to his knees at his mother's bedside, Padme right next to him, and reached for her hand. He was so unbelievably happy to see that his mother was alive, but he was also hit with an unprecedented amount of guilt over his previous actions, mainly the Tusken massacre, and it battered him like an assault rifle to the chest. The two emotions warred inside him for dominance, but eventually his happiness won out, and he pushed the guilt away.

"Mom," he whispered, brushing the hair back from her forehead as she stirred in front of him. She began twisting and writhing erratically before she even opened her eyes, but Anakin was prepared for her actions. He reached deep into the force, calling upon its power to calm the disturbed woman. Eventually she stilled under Anakin's probing, and he gave her one final nudge with the force, commanding her to open her eyes.

When Shmi opened her eyes beneath Anakin's touch, Cliegg watched as the first flicker of recognition scuttled across her deep, blue eyes. A part of him deep down was instantly hurt that she only recognized the son that she hadn't seen for years, but the better, larger part of him was simply glad that the maniacal look in her eyes had disappeared.

Owen's reaction was the complete opposite of his father's. The jealousy that he had tried so hard to force back came bursting from him like lava from the fiery volcanoes of Mustafar as he saw the woman he thought of his mother almost instantly calm in the presence of Anakin Skywalker.

No one took any notice of him storming from the room.

The flicker of recognition in Shmi's eyes quickly turned to an ignited happiness as she brushed her fingers along her son's cheek. To her knowledge she hadn't laid eyes on him since he was a small boy leaving this desert planet to follow his dreams. "Ani, oh my Ani," she whispered as she took in his strong features, not missing the many scars that decorated his face. "You've grown to be so handsome, my son."

"I missed you so much, Mom. I thought you were gone forever," Anakin spoke, still trying to grasp the idea that what he saw in the Tusken camp had all been some sort of twisted hoax.

Her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before seemingly letting it go. "I am right here, Ani. And I am not ever going anywhere again," she said, closing her eyes for a moment, suddenly suffering from an intense headache as she tried to remember the details of her life. She couldn't exactly determine what it was her son was speaking of. Had she gone somewhere?

Anakin, ever one to get right down to the point began peppering her with questions. "Mom, do you know who did this to you? Where have you been?" he pleaded, eager to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"I…I don't know, Anakin. I can't…my head," Shmi whimpered in pain as she tried to think. She reached up to hold her head in her hands, squinting her eyes shut and shaking her head in agony.

"Ani, why don't we let your mother rest for now? We don't want to overwhelm her," Padme, who was still staunchly gripping her husband's hand, intervened. She sensed that Anakin was more than anxious for answers, but also, being more sensitive to others than him, sensing that Shmi was nowhere near ready to divulge what she knew about her time away, if anything at all.

"You're right," Anakin nodded, not taking his eyes away from his mother. "Mom?" he prompted. "Do you remember Padme? She was with Qui-Gon Jinn all those years ago."

Shmi looked over Padme hesitantly, almost afraid to force herself to remember, for fear that the stabbing pain in her head would worsen. However, Shmi was pleasantly surprised that thinking back all those years was almost too easy. "Of course I remember her. You are quite beautiful if I may so, even more beautiful than you were back then, and I have a very good memory, you know. At least, I did, before." Shmi glanced down at her fingers, disturbed at the giant, gaping holes that seemed to be taking up a large chunk of her memory. She knew she was forgetting something, but all she could see where those memories should be was black.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lars. I am so glad that you have come back to us," Padme said in reply, as polite and diplomatic as ever.

"Please, dear. Call me Shmi," she said back. "I insist." Then she seemed to sink into deep thought. "Lars?" she questioned, Cliegg's heart sinking at her confusion. No one had acknowledged him since his wife had awakened.

"Lars. That's my name, isn't it? Cliegg. I married Cliegg Lars," she continued, amazed as she suddenly remembered being freed and finally meeting the love of her life, memories of their time together pouring over her in waves. "Cliegg. Where is he?" she asked, in a sudden panic. _Where was he? Why wasn't he with her_, she thought.

"He's…"

"I am right here, Darling," Cliegg interrupted Anakin, rushing to his wife's side. "Don't worry, my love. I've got you," he soothed, wrapping his arms around his wife's now sobbing form. He himself couldn't stop the sudden rush of tears in his eyes. He finally had his wife back, and she was safe.

Anakin and Padme both stepped back, mutually understanding that the reunited couple needed a few moments to themselves. Though normally the jealous type, Anakin understood perfectly that the comfort that his mother needed was not the type given from a son, but from a husband to his wife.

Anakin took his wife's hand and led her out, softly closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Despite hating the heat, and the sand, and the strong winds of his home planet, Anakin realized, as he stood watching the twin suns set, his wife's back pressed against his chest, that there were certain things that he had missed since he was a boy. The beautiful sunsets were the first and most foremost, but much like on Coruscant, he found that he missed taking in the sights of all the different species that passed through the spaceports, from the lowest of the lowest scum to the richest of the richest sleazebags. Each and every person he had ever met held a certain fascination that was only appreciated by a very elite few, those, like Anakin, that were most attuned to the force.<p>

Although the heat of the desert was rancid during the day, sunset marked the time when the temperatures rapidly began to cool. Anakin, even after all his time away, was still accustomed to the change, but he didn't miss the way Padme shivered and snuggled closer into his side as a strong blast of wind struck them.

It was moments like this during which Anakin felt the most content, at peace holding his wife in his arms. They spent so many hours and days away from each other that they were forced to cherish each and every minute that they had together even more.

And now, he was more peaceful than he had been in a long while. Anakin was very capable of ignoring all the complications in his life in that moment and instead focusing on all the good. He was here with Padme nestled against him, their child nestled within her, and his mother was just a few short meters away, alive and well, injured, but whole.

It was only after a couple of hours of deep probing that Anakin determined that most of Shmi's injuries were superficial and would easily heal. However, the biggest and most prominent problem was the obvious block in Shmi's memories. It was as if everything that Shmi had experienced over the last two years had been organized into one file, thrown into a box in the back of her mind, and locked away. The last thing she remembered was having been outside collecting moisture from the vaporators, and then suddenly…nothing. Darkness.

Anakin had delved deeply into her mind with the force, trying to find the key to unlocking those memories, but every time he tried to grasp it, a solid, duracrete wall was all he encountered. He was an extremely talented force-user, and the mental shields should have been easy for him to tear down, but these shields were not ones that had been built by the owner of the mind. The shields inside his mother's head had clearly been placed there by someone with as strong as an affinity for the force as he.

But then that left him with a most troubling question.

Who in the galaxy, that was powerful enough in the force, would want to hurt Shmi Skywalker-Lars?

Anakin had a sinking feeling that the Skywalker portion of her name was the key. He thought back to the previous day, when Obi-Wan had suggested that this could be a ploy, a trap for him. He was the chosen one after all, and there were many out there that he was sure, if they knew the extent to which his abilities could grow, would strive to use his powers for their own personal gain. Was his mother just a bargaining chip?

If so, then that meant that Padme, and now his unborn child, could also be potential weaknesses for his enemies to use against him. It meant that keeping their secret was as imperative as ever. He could not fail.

Instinctively, his arms tightened around the woman he held, but still conscience of every breath she took. He was even more attuned to her than he was to the living force. She was more than just an extension of himself; she was a very piece of his soul.

"Anakin? Padme?" came the sweet, yet nervous and shy voice of Beru Whitesun. "Dinner is ready, if you want to head in." While standing outside the door to the hovel, Beru took a moment to glance around the grounds, hoping that her fiancé was somewhere close by.

Beru had been the only one to take notice of Owen bursting from Shmi's room in a huff. Although he sometimes acted childishly, Beru loved him all the same, and when he suffered, she suffered. She had run after him as fast as her small legs would carry her, grabbing onto his wrist and pleading with him not to go. He would soon regret his brash behavior, she told him as he wrenched himself from her grasp and hopped into the speeder he had been working on for the past week.

Beru watched with an ache in her gut and a heaviness in her heart as he sped off across the desert, but now she was worried, as he still had not returned.

"Thank you, Beru," Padme called, having just noticed the way that her husband stood stock still. "We'll be right in," she said, before turning in his arms and resting her head against his chest. "Ani?" she questioned, running her hands up his biceps.

"Someone's trying to mess with me, Padme," he answered.

She nodded, silently agreeing that these circumstances to unusual to be coincidental. "But who? Who would want to target you?"

His jaw clenched tightly, before looking down into her eyes. "I am not sure, but I'd like to know," he gritted out, grinding his teeth together, furious at the thought that someone had the power to hurt his family.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner was over, Anakin had been able to force away his uneasiness and simply revel in the peace of having his family safe, but Owen's lack of appearance so far that evening left the Lars' on edge. Anakin wasn't particularly worried, as his disdain for his step-brother had simply grown upon his arrival on Tatooine.<p>

Surprisingly, Shmi had accustomed herself very quickly. She remembered every important moment of her life, in vivid detail, all the way up until the moment she disappeared two years before, and had almost no problem seamlessly fitting back into the dinner conversation. In fact, Shmi had the most to say, anxious to hear everything she had missed while she had been gone.

While astutely noticing that her step-son was absent from the dinner table and being worried for him, Shmi was much more interested into the boy, man, who sat across from her; her son. He had grown to be such a good man; she could tell, as a mother always knew those things.

A mother also saw much more in her child than anyone possibly could. So while her husband and Beru took no notice of the way that Anakin and Padme behaved around each other, Shmi was enamored with them. She watched, focused on them rather, so closely that she saw things no one else could see.

It was fascinating to her. When Anakin moved Padme moved, automatically readjusting her position, and vice versa, like magnets. Though no stranger would be able to tell, it was clear to Shmi that there was more between them than friendship.

Anakin could sense that his mother's eyes were focused on him as he stared down at his plate, but his head was somewhere else, probing his apprentice on board the cruiser. He had gone out to speak with her earlier, sometime between his mother's awakening and dinner. Feeling guilty that Ahsoka was stranded out on the ship alone, he decided to give his new padawan a few meditation exercises to practice in order to keep her occupied.

Now, without even really noticing it, Anakin had slipped into a meditative state, trying to form the foundations of a necessary force bond between him and Ahsoka. It was he was relaxed into that deep state, still sitting in his chair at the table, that the force trembled and sent him a warning through the force.

Immediately recognizing the tremor as sign of danger, Anakin leapt from his chair, calling his lightsaber to his hand. Everyone around the table startled at Anakin's sudden movement, jumping to their feet as Anakin burst from the room and ran for the front entrance.

Igniting his lightsaber without hesitation, he opened the door and took up his signature defense stance. With arms raised and lightsaber parallel to his side, Anakin stood in utter shock as the doorway revealed the apparent danger.

**A/N: Who or what could that be? Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just realized something as I started to upload this chapter. I never put a disclaimer on this story so, oviously I don't own any of this. That's all George Lucas. (And apparently Disney). Annyway, last chapter we left off with Anakin being reunited with his mother after finding out she was alive, Owen running off, Ahsoka feeling a little frustrated and neglected (Just a reminder, Ahsoka is human in this story, all for my own purposes), and then Anakin's Jedi senses start tingling causing him to leap to his feet in defense of his family. Tell me what you think so far! Another interesting twist is going to be revealed at the end of this chapter, so look out! Enjoy! Oh, and this chapter jumps around a bit so watch for the dividing lines.**

**~Riah**

**P.S. Does anyone else watch the clone wars? Because I totally was not expecting what happened in the season finale. What did you all think?**

GM Chapter 8:

Mos Eisley cantina was easily the seediest of any on the dusty planet of Tatooine, filled to the brim with beings pulled from the deepest dredges of society. It was there, Owen knew, that he could find the particular type of mercenary he needed.

Mid-afternoon drinks were fully underway when Owen stepped through the door and attracted the attention of the bar's occupants. Though almost every eye turned to appraise him, an obvious outsider, when he walked in, his angry glare was menacing enough to force most back to their drinks with a shudder.

Owen tilted his head back, jutting out his chin and casting his stormy gaze about the room. On his third sweep, Owen's eyes locked on a shadowy figure sitting in the furthest corner of the room. Steeling his nerves and swallowing any rising guilt, he stepped in the direction of the figure's table and moved to sit in the chair across from him.

"Can I help you with something?" the man, or teenage boy rather, sneered as Owen slid his chair in and leveled the boy with a glare.

"I need someone to do a job for me."

The corner of the boy's mouth turned up into a crude grin. "Yeah? Well there's a heavy price to pay for my line of work."

"I don't have any money, but I think if you know the target you'll want to do it all on your own," Owen said, leaning forward, fists clenched on the tabletop.

The boy scoffed loudly, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "Enlighten me," he requested, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Owen grinned broadly and all too delightfully proceeded to relay the harrowing tale of betrayal and deceit that had been cast against him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he painted himself as a pathetic, jealous brat in the eyes of the bounty hunter across from him.

The boy simply listened to Owen's trifles with a lazy, amused smile on his face, but Owen was right, his ears did perk up at the name of the target. And to hear that said target was so close by, the boy hunter decided that the opportunity wasn't worth passing up.

Standing, after having shook Owen's hand, the hunter glanced around the room in search of his small companion. Spotting him chatting up a few Twi'leks in the corner, he called out for him. "Hey kid?" he beckoned, "You coming or what?"

The hunter chuckled quietly as the kid scrambled towards him, afraid of being left behind. Not that he would ever do such a thing. It was a lonely life he led, and he had actually grown quite fond of the kid that attached to him like a leech in the swamps of Dagobah.

"Meet me here at dawn tomorrow to discuss the results. I should be through by then," the hunter said, slinging his assault rifle over his back and holstering his blasters at his hips.

Owen watched nervously as the bounty hunter he had just hired slid an odd looking helmet, adorned with a single black slit for the eyes and forming a 'T' down the center, over his head, and disappeared out the door, his companion in tow.

All the while Owen thought to himself, _what have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>Something is amiss here, <em>thought Anakin as he stood, lightsaber blazing bright, facing what his senses had warned him was an apparent danger. Perhaps the dust was tampering with the clarity of his senses, or maybe he was just more on edge than usual.

Whichever was closest to the real issue was irrelevant however, as what stood in front of Anakin, and the rest of his family behind him, was clearly not the danger.

A scrawny little boy, dark haired and eyed, wearing black breeches, boots that were too big for him, and a thin tan tunic stood before him. The boy couldn't have been more than five, but it wasn't the obvious starvation that permeated his form that disturbed Anakin most, it was the misery and stories of pain that were reflected from his eyes.

Anakin thought it to be strange that such a small boy was wandering around the desert so late in the evening, with no heavy tunic nonetheless. The boy was obviously alone, or possibly had been separated from his parents during the day, wandering off and getting lost. That thought made Anakin's gut internally seize, imagining what it would be like if his own child wandered off and got lost some day. It was unthinkable.

Feeling a sudden sympathy for the boy, Anakin deactivated his weapon and knelt down, looking into the boy's eyes. "Hey, are you alright, kid? Did you get lost?" he asked, reaching out for the boy's shoulders.

The boy just shook his head no in answer. Concerned, noticing the boy was shaking from the cold, Anakin lifted him up and brought him into the living quarters, setting him on the couch.

Padme, being so connected to her husband that she also had sensed the looming danger, stepped into the open doorway and warily cast her gaze across the darkened landscape. A shiver went down her spine as she was suddenly overcome with the eerie feeling she was being watched.

A cold, desert breeze wafted over her, rustling the long over tunic she was wearing.

As Anakin knelt in front of the boy, the same warning from the force nudged his senses. He quickly turned his head back to the door and saw his wife standing out in the open.

Another, stronger nudge came through the force, shoving him to his feet and propelling him towards the doorway where Padme stood. Gathering the force beneath his feet, Anakin leaped towards her. He wrapped his arms around her torso as gently as he could, twisting and falling to the ground so Padme's back landed against his chest, him lying on his back underneath her.

His awareness was always focused on Padme and the life she grew within her.

At the same time that Anakin's back hit the hard ground with a thud, a bullet flew over them and lodged itself in the far wall, shattering sand and plaster in a violent explosion.

"Get down!" he shouted as he slid out from beneath his wife and ignited his lightsaber, rolling to his feet in a defensive crouch.

Every person in the room dove for the ground at his command, Shmi grabbing the strange boy and thrusting him to the floor beneath her. She covered his body with her own in a protective shield as the bullet lodged in the wall started to beep and suddenly exploded.

Wood shards and more plaster rained down heavily as the deafening sound, as loud as an assault rifle, cracked the air.

Padme had rolled to her side, shielding her eyes, face, and womb from the explosion. When she opened her eyes she let a hoarse cry in panic. "Anakin!" she shouted, frantically searching for him, but he was no longer in the room.

* * *

><p>Having caught side of an armored figure in the distance with force enhanced vision, Anakin had burst from the hovel and ran after the culprit. The shooter was clearly equipped with a high grade sniper rifle and had a gift for long distance shooting, for he was stashed on a rock outcropping at least four-hundred meters away.<p>

"Krife," Anakin muttered as he called on the force to propel him faster, watching the shooter ignite a jetpack and rise into the blackened sky.

Knowing that pursuit was useless if the shooter had flying as a means of escape, he dug his heels in and slid to a halt. The whoosh of his lightsaber deactivating brought the desert to silence as he focused his attention on the shooter's jetpack.

It was almost too easy for him to manipulate the control panel of the jetpack, like child's play, even from so great a distance. Once the wires were pulled from the panel, the flame disappeared, and the would-be assassin spiraled to the ground with a thud.

"Master!" Anakin heard Ahsoka shout out to him from somewhere behind. "What's going on?" she cried.

"Get back on the ship Ahsoka," Anakin yelled back, ignoring the light tapping of Ahsoka's boots racing towards him. Instead of waiting for her, Anakin sunk back into the force and ran after the fleeing assassin; however, Ahsoka was small, lithe, and quick on her feet.

Catching up to her wayward master was hardly a problem. "Master?" she panted as she matched his pace. "Wouldn't this be the perfect time to teach me something?" she asked in a tone laced with sarcasm.

Anakin grumbled under his breath before replying. "I am teaching you something right now," he said, exasperated. "Obedience. Disobeying orders on the battlefield is the easiest way to get yourself killed. Now get back on the ship," he huffed.

"But master…"

"But nothing, Ahsoka. I have never seen you wield a lightsaber. I have no idea if you are readily able to defend yourself yet, and until then, you will stay on the ship! This guy could have a vibrosword, and I don't want you getting sliced into a million tiny pieces."

Anakin slid to a stop and glared at Ahsoka. She glared right back in utter defiance.

"I need…"Ahsoka started, but was interrupted by an irate Anakin.

"You need to get back on the ship," he commanded, his eyes darkening in anger. "Don't get snippy with me. Go!" he shouted, pointing back in the right direction.

Anakin fumed as he watched Ahsoka stomp her heel like a petulant child before jogging away. When he was sure she was listening to his command, he shook his head in disbelief, turning back to his pursuit.

_I am going to have my work cut out for me with this kid, _he thought, sprinting off again.

* * *

><p>After making sure that the strange boy was alright and settled back on the couch, Shmi had run to Padme, fussing over her wellbeing first, before following Padme's frantic gaze and noticing her son was gone.<p>

Shmi was surprised to see Padme falling apart at the seams, wrought with panic, for she had immediately pegged Padme as a wall of strength when they had met all those years ago. Her emotions were slightly extreme for a connection between simple friends.

As intuitive as ever, Shmi was the only one who noticed the way Padme's hands automatically moved to cover her stomach, and she instantly knew more than Anakin and Padme could possibly realize._ It's so obvious now_, Shmi thought to herself as she gazed at whom she had a strong hunch was her daughter-in-law. The girl practically radiated warmth, glowing like the twin suns, even amidst this chaos.

"Come, dear," Shmi said, helping Padme to her feet in a concerned manner. She led the young woman over to the couch as well, and offered to make some tea while they waited.

There was nothing they could do with the destruction of living area for the moment, at least until Anakin returned, as she knew he would.

Shmi focused on her task in the kitchen, reaching for items that were surprisingly still in the same places. She kept a wary eye on her patched together family sitting in silence in the living area. They all looked away in different directions, meticulously ignoring one another and the obvious bantha in the room.

Her family was in tatters she realized, and it was only her needle and thread that would be the ones to stitch it back together.

* * *

><p>Both Padme and Shmi shot to their feet the instant they heard a strange scraping sound heading towards the door.<p>

Nothing had been said while they waited, except for a few prodding words from Padme, trying to distract herself with learning the little boy's identity, however, he remained stoically silent with his arms crossed over his chest.

The door slid open to reveal Anakin shoving an armored and helmeted bounty hunter through the opening, finally releasing the strong grip he had around the hunter's neck. The hunter grunted in pain as his knees hit the floor, then cracked his back as he tried to straighten up. Anakin had held him bent at the waist at a ninety degree angle the entire way back.

"Anakin, what happened?" Padme questioned, running to him and slyly appraising his form, checking for injury. To her great relief, her husband appeared to be unharmed, although the disgruntled look on his face was a cross between a furious glare and a grimace.

Truth be told, Anakin's muscles were aching from simply being tired and worked to their max. Sweat dripped down his forehead in large rivulets, despite the cool temperature of the air.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly manner. He tried to smile, but it twisted and broke before it could fully form, still strongly disturbed by the evening's, rather the whole week's turn of events.

"I'm fairly sure this is our would-be assassin, given the position I found him in and the high grade rifle he was carrying. He's a bounty hunter," Anakin said, stepping forward to tower over and glare at the small, but dangerous hunter.

"A bounty hunter? But you're a Jedi. Who would be stupid enough to put a bounty on a Jedi?" asked Cliegg, utterly overwhelmed with the events that had transpired over the past few days.

"No one, I think. I am not sure I was the target," Anakin answered, glancing back at his wife. "I haven't interrogated him yet."

He then turned his gaze to the hunter, taking in the sight of his armor. It had been difficult to make out any details under the darkness of night, but now in the illuminated room, Anakin could clearly see the fine craftsmanship of the fairly new looking armor. It strongly resembled the prized armor of the Mandalorian race and had been painted green and bolted to a steel grey, leather jerkin.

Anakin hadn't taken the time do anything but remove the hunter's jetpack and rifle on the walk back. He had been anxious to make it back so he could get some answers, making sure to stop at the cruiser to grab a pair of vibro-cuffs.

Ahsoka had tried to ask him questions when she saw Anakin's prisoner, but she forced herself to be silent when her master shot her a look and held up a finger in a watchful expression.

Now Anakin pulled those vibro-cuffs from his belt and lifted the hunter to his feet, dragging him to a chair in the corner and locking his gloved hands behind his back.

"Padme," he said, kneeling down, his back turned to his family. "Why don't you take the kid out of here? In fact, I think all of you should leave the room for a while," he continued, still not taking his eyes off the hunter. "I'll let you know when I am through."

His tone left no room for discussion. All three adults, plus the boy, filed out of the room silently except for the boy who suddenly found his voice. "No wait! Please! He's all I have left," he struggled as Padme and Shmi tugged him out of the room.

Anakin's shoulders slumped in sorrow. This wasn't the kid's fault, but this hunter almost killed his wife. There was no room for mercy in that.

"Don't fight them, bud. Just go. I'll be alright," the hunter interjected. They were the first words he'd spoken since Anakin found him, and Anakin was surprised by the gruff, almost mechanical tone. There was clearly a voice modulator installed in the helmet.

He waited until they all had gone before finally addressing the hunter. "I'm going to take off your helmet, and you're going to answer my questions. I may be a Jedi, but I am not known for following the code." His voice was deep, low, and menacing, the anger rolling off his tongue in waves.

"You can rot in the seventh krifing Sith hell, Jedi scum," the hunter spat.

"Maybe I will. But if I go down, you're going down with me," Anakin said, reaching forward and violently ripping the helmet off.

A shocked breath escaped him when he looked into a very familiar face, a face he had looked into almost every day for the past two years. He staggered back onto his haunches, comparing this younger version with the older one that was the face of every soldier in his legion.

"You're a, a…"

"A clone?" he sneered. "A clone but better."

The pieces clicked into place almost automatically for Anakin. "You're Jango Fett's son. The unaltered clone," he stated.

"I _was_ Jango Fett's son, but one of _you_ killed him. My own father was decapitated right in front of me." He was furious, spit flying from his clenched teeth as he yelled angrily.

Anakin cringed. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, but that's not an excuse for killing. You've turned into a bounty hunter, correct? Boba Fett?" he asked, the name suddenly coming to him from somewhere deep in the archives of his memory.

"It's the only thing I'm good at," he replied, dejected for moment, as if he wished for more. "But I'm not sorry for what I've done," Fett continued, his anger rising again, struggling to get free from his shackles.

"What have you done? Who were you trying to kill tonight?"

"What? Do you think you'll have to pry it out of me? I am here for the senator. If it wasn't for her my father would still be here! I hate her, almost as much as I hate the Jedi."

Anakin wrinkled his brow in confusion. No one but himself, Ahsoka, and the Lars' knew that Padme was here.

_Owen,_ he thought to himself.

"Who told you she was here?" he asked.

Fett shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "It was just some outlander. He didn't tell me his name, but he sure was an angry son of a sith."

Anakin sighed and ran his hand down his face in frustration, his suspicions immediately confirmed. "Well what about the kid? What's his part in this?"

"He was just the distraction," Fett said, shaking his head. "The guy who told me Amidala was here didn't mention any Jedi. My plan was perfect, and it would've worked if you hadn't have been here."

"Well I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you," Anakin said, clenching his jaw. "You're in a world of trouble now, kid."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

Anakin scoffed. "That would be too easy. You're not going to a Republic prison, but what I have in mind is going to be a hell of lot worse." His scoff turned to a menacing grin that had Fett cringing back into his cuffs.

As tough as Fett tried to convince everyone he was, he was just a fourteen year old boy who had seen many atrocities and was simply forced to grow up too fast.

"I am taking you to the brig back on my ship," Anakin said, suddenly standing. He had noticed the way the teenager cringed back at his threat of punishment and immediately felt guilty for scaring the troubled teen. Anakin knew all about wanting vengeance, and he suddenly felt a sort of camaraderie with the young Fett.

_Perhaps punishment won't be necessary, _he thought_. Maybe I can help him instead._

* * *

><p>It had taken all of their strength for Padme and Shmi to wrestle the boy without a name into the dining area. Beru was lost in her own head and incapable of being any help, while Cliegg couldn't stand from his chair without toppling over, leaving Padme and Shmi to fend for themselves.<p>

Now that Anakin had returned in one piece, Padme was able to refocus her attention on the little boy in front of her, whom was frantically crying and shoving, trying to flee back to the bounty hunter.

"It's okay," she pleaded. "He won't be hurt," she said, although she couldn't be sure. She knew when it came to her wellbeing that Anakin left no room for mercy, and she had the strangest feeling that the bounty hunter had been after her, not Anakin.

The boy continued sob and fight, even when they forced him onto the couch in the other room. Padme's heart ached for him. She hated to see any child upset, especially one as small as him.

Eventually the boy's sobs turned to whimpers as Padme held him against her, and his tear-stained cheeks slackened as his head fell against her in sleep. She caressed the soft, brown hair on his head in comfort as his worn out little body finally gave in to tiredness.

It surprisingly wasn't long after the boy tuckered out that Anakin came to find the rest of his family. Anakin was normally rather cool with his emotions, unless it was his anger or frustration that someone had incurred, then he turned into a hothead, but with Padme, the ice around his heart that was formed as protection against hurt slowly chipped away every time he was with her. Seeing her now, holding a young boy in a motherly way, melted the walls around his heart instantly.

"Ani, how did it go?" Shmi asked, when she saw her son.

"Yes, Anakin. Did you find out what he was after?" Padme inquired.

Anakin broke himself out of his trance at the sound of voices and shook his head. Sighing he answered, "Yes. He was surprisingly forthcoming with information. I'm afraid none of you will like it though."

He moved to the couch and took seat on the opposite side of the boy. "Padme, you've actually heard of this bounty hunter. His name is Boba Fett."

Padme gasped beside him. "Boba Fett? As in Jango Fett's son? He's just a kid,"

Anakin nodded, looking at his wife with worried eyes.

"Then he was after me wasn't he? But how did he know we were here? No one knows," she continued.

"Unfortunately, I am almost certain that it was Owen that told Fett of our whereabouts and hired him for the job," Anakin stated, warily glancing around the room. He cringed as Beru broke down into sobs, realizing that the man she loved might truly be lost to their family. "I'm sorry," he added feeling the need to apologize. He believed staunchly that he was to blame.

Cliegg, however, disagreed wholeheartedly. "It's not your fault, son. Owen has been angry and lost for quite some time. This thing with your mother only acted as a catalyst to something that had been building for a long while."

Anakin sighed, shaking his head. "You don't understand. This is all my fault. How could I not realize that my mother wasn't really dead? All this time, I've been blind."

"It hasn't just been you, Anakin. None of us saw anything," Cliegg replied.

"I'm the chosen one. Everyone says that I am supposed to be this prized savior, the champion of the Force, but how can I save the galaxy when I can't even save my own family?"

Padme reached over the boy's back and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You're not all-powerful, Ani," she said.

"She's right, you know," Shmi added, her eyes zeroing in on Padme's hand resting against Anakin's back. "You're only human. I should know." She watched as Padme's fingers trailed up her son's neck and tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. Shmi was sure Padme did not even realize what she was doing, so natural and instinctive were her movements.

Clearing his throat from across the room, Cliegg opted find out more about the bounty hunter. "So are you going to turn him in? This Fett kid," he asked.

"I don't think so," Anakin answered. "Once these things reach the republic, they tend to get lost in the system, especially now. At a time of war, battles take precedence over trials. And I feel like I can help, rather than condemn him."

Anakin stared down at the boy next to him as he spoke. Fett cared for the boy tremendously, that much was obvious, and Anakin felt it was duty as a Jedi to try and understand the connection between the two. Perhaps through that, he would find answers to his own connection he felt with Fett.

He reached out to brush the hair back from the boy's face, causing him to stir. The boy's eyes widened when he came to and saw Anakin sitting so close, and he unconsciously moved away from him, burrowing into Padme.

"It's okay, kid. I'm not going to hurt you," he consoled, nudging him through the Force with a calming touch. "Do you think you could tell us who you are? I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Or Boba," he added as an afterthought.

The boy sniffed slightly, fighting back tears at the mention of the only person he had left in the galaxy. He knew he should be cautious and careful, just like Boba always told him he should be, but something about this fierce man in front of him compelled him to talk. "You promise?" he whispered, needing more reassurance.

Anakin nodded and gave the boy a small smile. "I promise, you're safe with us. My name is Anakin, and this is Padme," he said, nodding towards his wife.

The boy craned his head back to look at the pretty lady holding him close, the way his mom used to hold him when he was small. He was sure that his mother had been that pretty too. He missed her and wanted her back, but took comfort in the warm embrace anyway.

Taking strength from the memories of his mother and Boba's resolute words, the boy turned his head up and looked into Anakin's eyes, steeling himself. "What do you want to know?" he asked, speaking stronger than before.

"Why don't we start with your name? And how you came to be hanging out with Boba Fett. Did you run away from home or get lost? Are you an orphan?" Anakin couldn't hold in his questions, and he immediately regretted bombarding the boy when an angry look came over the boy's face, and he received an annoyed glare from Padme.

He looked sheepishly at the boy, still waiting for answer.

The boy's face turned red and he forced hostile glare at Anakin before speaking. "I'm a person, and my name is Solo. Han Solo."

**A/N: How about that, huh? Not were you were expecting? Yes? No? Let me know! **


End file.
